Play with hearts
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall are best friends with Melanie. Kendall is secretly in love with her, he never had the guts to tell it. He just wanted everything to be fine, all of them friends because it seemed like it was good for everyone. One day Melanie came up with a game for the five of them. The following week had been an emotional hell for Kendall. Longer summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi : ) i know. i know.. i sure am crazy to start again something what i won't update for weeks but believe me i'm going to update this one every weekend because its a short story which is already fully ready... 4 parts to be exact, this is the 1st one apparently..**

**OC story.. i'm way better in this.. or its easier for me to write it.. contains a lot of smut, love and some hurt and don't ever believe your eyes.. nothing is what it seems like .. i hope you're going to like it as much as i LOVED to write it : )**

**thanks to Irina who is beta-ing me anything : )**

**summary:** Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall are best friends with Melanie. Kendall is secretly in love with her, he never had the guts to tell it. He just wanted everything to be fine, all of them friends because it seemed like it was good for everyone. One day Melanie came up with a game for the five of them. The following week had been an emotional hell for Kendall. He hardly could believe that Melanie was still the same Melanie who he had fallen in love with. What happened? Find out!

**without further ado, Play with hearts - part 1 - : ) enjoy! **

**p.s: ALL of my other stories are going to be updated in a few days!**

* * *

-part 1-

* * *

"We had so much fun in the amusement park; we rode actually almost everything we just could wait to get up to. I remember a ton of kids laughed at us as we like went for ten rounds on the Ferris-wheel. But we didn't mind it."

"Why did you guys go for so much?" James asked and Logan listened to Carlos as he continued over and over looking out for Kendall who didn't seem to pay attention at all when he was telling his best friends how his date went today.

Carlos blushed as he thought of the reason, "it was the third round when we were on the top and she snuggled to my chest the closest possible. Me looking down at her and meeting her beautiful eyes, guys I don't know how I didn't notice what amazing eyes she has" he got lost a little bit in the story, but immediately snapped back when he caught both James and Logan frowning at him, and went along, "I just felt the need to kiss her right there when we were on the top of the world. Of course I know we weren't on the top of the world but you know, it felt like that in that moment."

James laughed, "So you kissed her?"

Carlos shook his head, "No. I waited for her to make the first move."

Logan impatiently hit Carlos with a pillow, Carlos threw it back but missed the goal and it landed on Kendall. The blonde just placed it off his chest and continued staring at the ceiling speechless, pretending like he didn't care about Carlos and his date.

"Go on" Logan said but Carlos motioned for James and Logan to look at Kendall.

James said turning to his friend who was lying across the couch, "Kendall, listen to Carlos, soon he'll reach the steamy part."

Kendall shrugged.

"Where do you know there is a steamy part?" Carlos asked half laughing.

"That was the main part of the entire thing. I'm sure you went on it" James answered and Logan nodded in agreement.

Kendall still did not bother to pay attention.

"How do you know that it really happened and I'm not just saying so?" Carlos teased knowing that the guys were eager to hear the dirty parts.

"Come on Litos" Logan kicked him and they began a quick foot boxing on the floor as they were sitting opposite from each other leaning against the two couches in the living room of Carlos' house. One of the couches was entirely taken by Kendall and the other one by James, so it left the floor for Carlos and Logan. Carlos was against the front of the one James lying on, and Logan against the other one which was used by Kendall.

James jumped off of the couch and stepped between the two fighting boys who seemed like two kids in that moment. "Shut it off guys. I wanna know everything. Who cares if Kendall doesn't care? Go on Carlos."

Carlos sighed and after calming himself down he said now facing to both James and Logan, "so we were still up there and I think saw that I wanted the kiss, she leant up and kissed me."

The scene came into vision in front of Carlos' chocolate eyes and he wondered how he should lecture all those things that happened there.

_Their lips touched in a soft movement, the light wind caressed their faces and messed with her since they were above if not the entire world but above the park for sure, hair. Carlos ran his fingers into her locks to help the wind's job and to deepen the kiss. He and patiently waited for the moment when she'd part her lips to assure entrance for his tongue._

_It didn't take much longer when finally Carlos got what he wanted, their tongues twirled just in the right way and the innocent kiss turned out to be a rough but sweet fight in their mouths. Soon the round ended and they were down again but either of them seemed to notice or care, they were lost in the moment._

_When the actual round was over Carlos paid for a lot other and they got back into the cabin. As their mouth connected again she paid more attention to what she just felt, she memorized every little part of the dragged action, so she could taste the pink cotton-candy in Carlos' mouth and the soda what she drank a bit earlier was tickling Carlos' taste buds._

"After a time we came off of the wheel" Carlos said.

James again laughing, "I only wonder why you didn't take her there. That could have been so fucking hot."

"It was in the blaze of day and that just wasn't the right time yet. There was still a lot to go till then." He quite blushed that his friends would have thought that he would do it there.

"Oh but you thought about it?" Logan teased.

Carlos poked out his tongue, "yes I did. This is the point of this entire thing, isn't it? We all think about it, the question is which one of us dares to do it."

Logan giggled, "from the confidence with which you talk, you dared."

"I guess so, so go on" James tapped his feet on the wood floor and grabbing a fistful of popcorn he mumbled, "come on, go on" still seeing the hesitation in Carlos' eyes when it was about telling them every detail so they'd believe it really happened.

They all looked over at Kendall again, but he was now reading some book. All of the others shrugged on the sight and shoving some popcorn into their mouths Logan and James waited for more as they would have been reading a book or watching a movie; knowing all the time where it goes but still being hungry and impatient for it to be continued the sooner the better.

"Fine" Carlos said and thinking about the way he should form the words he got lost in his story again.

_When they were taken off of the wheel, the leader saying that others were still waiting for their first round when they already were over the tenth, Carlos and her accepted that they needed to leave so they headed to find something else to have fun with for the following hours of their date._

_Holding hands and often changing kisses but still being polite enough considering that there were thousands of kids around and also those kids' parents who didn't really like to see couples going down on each other in front of their children, they slowly went through the entire park, using everything and spending the most of their money._

_It'd got darker, and they noticed that there was nothing to be such a good fun as it was when they kissed. Standing against the huge big top's walls and lightly losing in a sloppy kiss more and more people got into the tent as the hour of the circus show start had gotten closer. They originally planned to watch the show, too, but then as they were making out heavily against the tent, somehow neither of them felt up to it anymore. _

_Carlos bit on her lip to keep her quiet, "should we skip the circus?"_

_She smirked, "you dare to?" rocking her hips against his and feeling Carlos' erection she asked._

_"I-I'm not sure I dare but I want it" Carlos answered._

_She licked her lips, "it's up to you Litos" she continued slowly rubbing herself against Carlos and he couldn't help but groaned at the contact._

"You were hesitating that much?" James interrupted Carlos as he just now got into the details of the conversation outside of the tent.

"Yes I was but she was so incredible" Carlos sighed.

Logan and James high-fived, "hot scene's coming now" Logan dragged the words.

"So she coaxed you? You were a chicken to give into it easily, huh?" James loved to tease his friend.

"She just wanted to see if I really wanted it, she wasn't pushy at all" Carlos said.

_Carlos giving in crushed their lips together and shoved his tongue into her mouth wanting to be the dominant he even pushed her harder into the tent and groaned against her lips, "I dare."_

_Then with a heavy peck on her lips Carlos pulled back and grabbed her hand._

_They were in Carlos' car within a few minutes. The black windows saved every moment only for them and assured both Carlos and his date that they can do whatever they want because nobody would see them._

"We didn't plan it like that though" Carlos added and then James and Logan said, "sure," looking at each other and grinning so hard that Carlos guessed it might hurt them.

_They quickly got rid of their clothes and Carlos positioned himself between her legs. Biting his bottom lip he let himself to admire her for a moment while her legs hugged his waist tighter, impatiently waiting for Carlos to get into action. But Carlos wasn't like that. He bent down, her legs slid upper on his body embracing Carlos' back and heels digging into his skin they both groaned as their lower halves rubbed against each other. Carlos attacked her neck and kissed the flesh softly loving the taste of her._

_His hands cupped her breasts, each one in one hand twisting the hard nipples but one leaving sooner than it could be enjoyable for her. She almost cried out for Carlos to get that hand back but then she noticed he withdrew only to wander lower and give her a much better pleasure between her legs. His finger found just the right rhythm. First he just circled around her clit with one, and then adding more he rubbed her up and down on her sex giggling into every each touch as he felt the wet proof of her need on his own skin She didn't lie when she said she would love it to happen; now Carlos was sure about that, if the entire day that they spent together didn't assure him enough._

_Her skinny fingers grabbed Carlos' short hair as she tried to hold onto something meanwhile climbing up to her peak. Carlos just because he loved the way her tongue tasted on his, kissed her into her orgasm and swallowed a huge scream filled with his name when she finally came against the rough stroking moves of his palm._

"There.. uhm there was some foreplay, I wanted her to be all good, you know?" Carlos smiled awkwardly, "I .. uh I rubbed her till she came."

"So you made sure she'd go first. I'm sure she appreciated that" James again made a comment, Carlos didn't mind though; he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and to get a bit relaxed before continuing.

Carlos said grinning, "Well, yeah. I didn't want us just to get over it quickly, you know. Wanted it to be memorable." They all laughed and clinked their glasses of beers again taking a look at Kendall.

"He looks like he's not here at all." James said.

Kendall then spoke up surprising all of his friends. Putting down his book to his chest he said, "I'm here, dunno why though. This entire shit what you guys are doing is ridiculous."

"Then did why you agree into it, too?" Logan wanted to know.

Kendall himself didn't know it either, "dunno. Just wanted to keep an eye on you all, hoped I can make you guys stop it and you wouldn't fuck her up with this idiot thing."

"She's not like that, you know, she is still our Melanie." Carlos said.

"I know. For me she won't be that, whatever you guys are doing. But I'd rather stay out of it."

"Still don't get it why you are listening to us then." James again said in a chilly voice.

Kendall repositioning his book in front of his face said, "as I said to keep an eye on you."

"You won't dare it, will you?" James couldn't stop, not even when Logan already poked his sides with his foot and sent him the 'shut it off' look, "you'll lose instead."

"I'll see. None of your business anyway." Kendall said pretending as he would have already returned to his reading.

"Actually it is all of our businesses," Logan joined sensing that this time James was right, "but whatever. If he doesn't dare but we do, he lost and we won."

"Er…" Carlos chuckled, "we lost, too, if we gave in. Actually Melanie is the one winning."

"Yeah, true. But ah after we got something, too and let's admit, it's not that bad to lose against her." James laughed. Logan grinned, so did Carlos and they all heard Kendall letting out a quiet snort. He didn't like this thing at all, but never actually stopped them.

"Go on Carlos." James commanded.

The Latino nodded and continued telling details from what he remembered.

_Carlos lifted his hand up to his face and licked off his fingers. She, seeing his fucking hot movement, bit on her lip and smirked._

_Carlos then to prolong their activity buried his head into her chest and headed up to her lips from then whilst gently taking a hold on her thighs. His gentle hold became tighter, much stronger, it was hard for her to deal with it but on the other hand she enjoyed it. She didn't even think about stopping Carlos, he could have been rough as much as he wanted. Soon Carlos lifted her legs even higher and put them over his shoulder. Once they rose up into the air and hit the roof of the car Carlos reached her face and they kissed again._

_To grow the pleasure Carlos began to slid up and down, and with that his entire body heated her underneath him, and also his neglected erection rubbed against her soaked wet folds teasing her just the right way what drove her crazy. Quiet curses and moans left their mouths, nails dug into each others' skin and hips rocked against one another as the temperature in the car elevated to a level where it seemed like it boiled the air around them. Drops of water ran down on the windows and the main part was still left._

_"Hmm Carlos." she started to beg as the frustration grew in sync with the temperature._

_"Yes?" he asked backing a bit off and leaning on the seat with both of his palms behind her._

_"You said you dare, no more teasing, please." She stroked his chest and felt the position becoming a little bit tiring so she wanted to get into it the sooner the better._

_Carlos tilted his head to the right and then reached aside for his pants only to fish in a pocket for a condom. After he got himself ready he managed to pick up the same pose they were in. Her legs over his shoulders, her hands squeezing into his strong arms which he used to lean on closely next to her body. Once they were settled and somewhat comfortable, he pushed into her with everything he had, their eyes didn't miss staring each other for a bare moment._

_Her face mirrored she was surprised. As Carlos was fully inside her, she shut her eyelids and teeth painfully bit on her lips; she could hardly bear the fullness. Carlos had to admit that he loved the sight. Carlos gently withdrew after taking a short time of admiring the beauty under him. This action was escorted by a loud groan from Carlos. She was tight around him; she was hot and wet and squeezed him so bad. Not that he didn't like it, but he needed to hold himself back from taking it too rough as all of the sudden sensation ran through his body and gathered in his hard cock wanting to rule everything in him. He just barely began to slam back into her and she was moaning loudly, her voice filled out the tight space in the car, Carlos was sure if anybody was around they could hear her but it only motivated him so he pulled out of her and then shoved back in, always just a little bit harder and trying to get even deeper even if it was impossible after a certain point._

_He just then realized how much he wanted it, and if he wasn't in such a big of a pleasure that he barely could keep the smooth pace, he'd have taken a minute to laugh at himself that he denied it at first._

_She was literally shaking underneath him, she couldn't have said her own name at that moment, Carlos was blowing her mind away, and all what came out of her mouth were sweet moans and other incoherent words._

_"So good, fuck." Carlos breathed taking little breaks between each word so he was able to groan out in pleasure._

_His hands slid under her back so they crashed all the air out from between their bodies. Their chests sweated against one another and hard breaths landed on each others' neck, loud noises got free how hips slammed against hips and then one certain and yet weak voice cried out when Carlos apparently hit something in her._

_He then worked even harder trying to reach that spot again so she'd get to her high before Carlos would lose it._

_At a point it just happened as it was written. Carlos pushed her over the edge, he knew it from the way she lost all of her senses for a bare moment, how she screamed out his name, how her walls spasmed around him and how her nails dug deeper into his skin. There he knew it was free to go for him too, so shoving a few more times, panting her name into her ear, he rode his own orgasm out with her._

_Tiredly pulling out of her and taking care of the condom he tried to catch his breath and winked over at her. How she laid across the seat being totally spent it was hard for her to even open her eyes and Carlos still loved the sight of her._

"Don't interrupt or I'm not sure I can finish it." Carlos pointed out and started again. "So we continued with some more kissing and then she once again reminded me that I already was in the middle of it so I should take it along, and after a few more kisses and touches and finding the perfect pose it just happened. I was in her, she was there underneath me, I could feel it was wow; I can't even describe how it felt, amazing. And her voice, saying my name, screaming my name, fuck, she didn't just said it, she literally screamed. Then some time, I don't know, I have no idea how long we were into it, she was right there and then I was gone too. I was as tired as a dog, I swear, it was way better than I have ever dared to think it would be." Carlos breathed out relieved that he finished telling it. It was way more awkward to watch his friends' faces and talking than he guessed at first.

"Shit." James said not expecting so many details as many as was added by Carlos. James actually couldn't wait it to be Sunday, his day. It seemed to be too far from today.

Logan, trying to joke with him and to cover his own excitement which came to him only by listening Carlos telling the story just blocked in and not exactly the way he remembered, he punched James in the arm, "you got excited much huh?"

"Shut up Logan" James hit him with a pillow, "you know you're in the same boat. Fucking with me doesn't help on your problem."

This time James and Logan were the ones fighting and Carlos laughed at them sensing they sometimes really were acting like kids. But it was good that way. The thing worrying him was Kendall not reacting on the story at all.

"You guys finished telling porn stories for today?" Kendall asked and sat up to break James and Logan apart.

"Yes, for today there is nothing more to say." Carlos said.

James raised an eyebrow, "wait, how did you guys not come home afterwards? Thought she'd stay for the night."

"James that's not important." Logan answered for Carlos.

"Hey, who knows if it was only the beginning and they continued here, somewhere on one of the couches or whatever?"

Logan turned with curiosity to Carlos, "was it that way?"

Carlos laughing shook his head, "no idiots. She had some plans and if she didn't have I would have said to separate for the rest of the day. I know she wouldn't want to sleep here with me. It was fine. We did what we did and then it's over. It was a one time thing, don't you guys remember?"

"Well," James wanted to begin but Kendall standing up interrupted him.

"Where are you going?"

"Logan, I'm going home. I'm tired of this." Kendall answered looking for his jacket and car keys.

"Wait," Logan stood up, "drop me at home, I drank too much, I can't drive. Just give one more minute."

"Fine." Kendall sighed and waited for the guys to stop the show.

"So where we stopped." James cleared his throat, "We never said that it mustn't lead anywhere. If she wants more dates with any of us we would do it, wouldn't we? I mean if she realizes that she has a crush on someone of the group and it would get clear that for one of us it means more than it originally seemed it would, then the chance is open, right?"

Kendall felt like it was the time to stop them. James was talking like he had a crush on Melanie, and wanted to know if after this game he'd have a chance yet, "okay, guys shut it." He stepped back to the trio and pulled Logan off the floor.

"Nah wait Kendall. We need to talk it out." Logan challenged and broke out of Kendall's grip only to fall back to the floor.

"Fine, I'M LEAVING." The blonde yelled and the door loudly slammed behind him.

Carlos frowned at James, "James why the fuck did you just say that?"

"Can't you see what I see? How frustrated he just got? He's fucking into her but he is so a chicken to tell us to stop."

"Actually he said it, not once and not only tonight. From the very first moment, he protested against it." Logan said in defense of Kendall and Carlos nodded signaling that he agreed with him.

"That's why we have to do it." James raised his glass to the air.

Both Logan and Carlos let out a heavy sigh but eventually they knew what everything was for so they decided to not back off only in the beginning.

Kendall made his way back to his own apartment and he couldn't stop thinking about the night where everything had started, all that craziness what his best friends were doing right now.

_"Okay, Melanie, truth or dare?" James asked as the glass stopped spinning and pointed at her._

_It was a long week for all of the guys and also for Melanie, so they decided to do a little hang night on Saturday as they usually did when they all were free._

_They had known each other for years, they were still teenagers when a friend introduced Melanie to the guys and since then a bond came into existence between the guys and her, which only had got stronger with every day passing._

_So it was natural for them to goof around and go to parties together or to do private parties for themselves. There were no boundaries and awkward questions; they went as easily as only best friends could._

_"Truth" Melanie answered quickly sipping some of her beer._

_James was thinking for a moment, at least pretended as he was thinking but there was something he wanted to know for a while now, he just didn't find the right time and place to ask it. What could be more perfect time and place than this? He thought finally and spat out the question, "would you ever sleep with any of us?"_

_Kendall almost chocked by the drink he was just then swallowing but when he heard the answer of the girl it was even worse. He was literally chocking there on the floor when she announced on a sure and high voice, "yes I would."_

_They all went to get Kendall back into life, patting his back roughly James said, "what's up buddy? Did you imagine her going down on you, huh?"_

_James didn't know that Kendall wasn't that drunk as they all may have been and he absolutely didn't expect the fist into his face. Logan held Kendall back from attacking James again, "calm down, hey, he's just joking."_

_Carlos was on James' side trying to help him sit up again and checking if Kendall broke James' nose or not. Fortunately he didn't. James was fine, not counting the blur in his head but that rather was caused by the drinks than Kendall's fist._

_Melanie, getting her senses back after the shock which Kendall's sudden action had caused, and seeing that everyone was calmed quietly noted, "I guess here's the time to call it a night."_

_"Good point." Logan said and climbed up to the couch._

_Carlos helped James up and laid him onto the other couch then he settled down in an armchair. Melanie looked at Kendall who seemed like being satisfied enough with the floor for the rest of the night, so she took the other armchair and pulling a blanket over her body she was off in that minute._

_The next morning they all woke up with headaches but everyone clearly remembered every details of the night. They cleaned up together in silence and then made breakfast the same way, sharing the job as they did it with the cleaning part earlier._

_The light taps of forks hitting against plates were the only noises in the entire house as they were eating their eggs and drinking the liquid Carlos made from a secret family recipe for hangover. Though it was disgusting they swallowed the sips of it knowing it always helped. The first sips always went down with grins on their faces but in the same time they already felt its good effect so somehow they drank it all._

_They tossed everything into the dishwasher and then sat down in the living room. The TV was on, nobody could have answered if anybody asked who turned it on, and two hours later after sitting there in death silence their heads were clear from the last night. Carlos' usual magic drink was done with its job._

_"I was thinking," James spoke up first of course, "Melanie, did you think that seriously?"_

_She was sitting in the same armchair she was sleeping in at night, opposite her were Logan and on the couch Carlos between James on his right and Kendall on his left._

_Since she woke up there was something she was thinking about, she was thinking about it for longer actually, she just wasn't sure she should do it. But with James bringing it up and feeling that James was really curious and opened to do anything she'd allow him to, she got her courage to put her plan into action even if she already was about to forget it and delete everything she wanted to do._

_"Yes." She said and eyed the guys in the room._

_"Okay." James said._

_Her mind was too deeply into it, she needed to come up with it, it was aching to come out, she felt like she would explode anytime soon if she doesn't let it out, "do you guys wanna continue the game?"_

_"What?" Carlos and Logan asked in unison._

_"You guys got wasted too early and I've never got to ask or dare you, any of you." She explained and it seemed as a realistic argument._

_"Fair enough." Logan slid down on the armchair, "go ahead then if you guys are in too."_

_James shrugged, as well as Carlos. Melanie turned to Kendall for answer, "Kendall?"_

_"Sure." He said._

_"Great. First a question and then a dare to everyone."_

_"Wait." Logan interrupted her, "can't we just choose one?"_

_"No, not now. If you hear the question and you give me your answer you can skip the dare, easy. Just listen okay?"_

_They all nodded and everyone looked straight into her face except Kendall who was playing with his fingers in his lap._

_"So, the thing I want to know is related to the night's last question." she spoke and Kendall already felt sick by the thought of that subject being continued but he didn't speak a word. "James asked if I would ever sleep with any of you and I said I would. I don't deny it because you all are pretty much attractive guys, every girls' dream and stuff you know, I'm no different at all. So, I'm curious if you guys would ever sleep with me?"_

_James didn't hesitate and also wanted to be the first one answering, "yes of course" he giggled and raised a hand to be more persuasive. Kendall rolled his eyes as he heard the second answer coming from Logan, "I think yes, sure."_

_Carlos and Kendall left, she searched for eyes to look into but she only found Carlos' ones, "Carlos?"_

_"I'm scared of the dare." He said like he was reading in her mind and would have known the dare already. She chuckled, "don't be scared. It's just a game, would you answer me?"_

_"Yes." He said shortly._

_"Yes what?" James was faster than Melanie, and lifted eyebrows at the Carlos sitting next to him._

_Carlos felt eyes laying on him, he looked up when he said the final answer, "yes I would sleep with you Melanie."_

_James held a hand up for a high-five but no one seemed to join in his excitement, "guys it's just a game. No big deal. It's like when you're walking on the street seeing a hot chick and wondering if you ever could get her."_

_"James it's not exactly like that." Logan said._

_"Not exactly like that but similar. And it's just a question. So Kendall, you haven't answered yet." The taller brunette turned to the blonde and hoped his fist would stay down this time._

_Kendall, certainly not even trying to cover anything, searched for Melanie's eyes and said, "yes I would do it, too", he was never the person who ever could or wanted to lie to anyone so everybody knew he was saying the truth._

_"Thank you all for telling me," she said, "are you guys ready for the dare?"_

_James was all excited and Logan couldn't hide his curiosity either. Last night, when James asked her, was already enough for Logan to imagine her in some hot situation with himself but now with everyone admitting that they all would do it too, he didn't feel ashamed about it anymore. Yes, if he could, he would sleep with her, so he was waiting for more. Knowing her was enough for everyone to expect something incredibly wild and yet awesome. Because that was Melanie, wild, awesome, funny, kind, smart and hot and everything a guy needed. Too bad that she was their best friend, almost as a sister to all of them so everything they were speaking about was just a part of a game between siblings. At least most of them guessed it was. For her it was way more._

_Carlos was still feeling a little bit uncomfortable but he then reminded himself that it was Melanie playing with them, she wouldn't do anything too bad, not something to hurt each other or stuff, right? He hoped and pulled that half of his self out which kept him excited about the topic. She really was attractive and if he got the chance he'd take her to bed for sure._

_The only one who still didn't seem like feeling the game was Kendall. He loved to challenge and protest against everything his best friends and brothers from other mothers wanted to get him into, and he could see with Melanie taking the lead, it only can turn out as something crazy. Something too crazy for him, for the always shy and loving Kendall it was already too much. And his feelings for her didn't help._

_"I dare every each of you guys," she started after a long breath, "that you wouldn't sleep with me. Even if you say you would, you couldn't do it. You're all the loving and caring brothers of mine, whatever you think, you wouldn't do it, or would you?"_

_Carlos somehow felt this one coming. Sometimes he was smarter than people gave credit him for. James literally was shocked, not by the dare but the way she talked, it was so strange from her. He knew it had more into it; it wasn't that simple as it seemed at first sight. James knew her too well._

_Logan's jaw dropped the floor, but his day dreaming about going down on her and her going down on him, got stronger; this time he was the one answering, "I accept the dare."_

_"Logan?" Carlos raised eyebrows, "do you know what you just said?" Logan nodded with a grin on his face and Carlos looked at Kendall who was shaking his head._

_"You just agreed to … you just said you'd dare to …" he just couldn't finish the sentence._

_"To sleep with Melanie." Kendall finished for him._

_Logan smiled, "I know, I know but it would be fun. She doesn't believe that we would, that any of us would. Well I'm sure I would. She would lose it as fuck."_

_Melanie always loved Logan's attitude but she knew that Logan probably guessed that there was more to it than just a fuck and a game. He really did. As James, Logan too could see it in her eyes but he also knew unlike James, that he needs to go along with it to help her play the game._

_"We'll see Logan, we'll see." She said, "Carlos, James, Kendall? What you say? Would you dare to prove me wrong?"_

_James still seeing the fun in the thing answered next, "I would too."_

_"Nice." She smiled at James appreciating that he only made it easier for her and then Melanie turned again to Carlos, "Litos? What you say? Come on, I know you want it; you just now said you do. Just give it a try and what is the worse that could happen? You would say I won and you lose because you don't dare to sleep with me as much as you want to."_

_"Fine. I accept it too." Carlos said seeing again that she was right. He wasn't forced into anything._

_"Kendall?" everyone at once asked._

_Kendall again unable to cover that he was as curious as the others and because he just wanted to know what it was all about now, "same. I accept your dare."_

_"Okay." She clasped quietly, "let's just clear the rules, okay?"_

_They all nodded._

_"Every each of you, everyone gets a day with me. A date. You choose what you want to do, where you want to take me," she blushed as the guys chuckled, "yes I know it has got two meaning and I used it on purpose," she laughed, "so I just want to say, you rule, always in everything. I think you wouldn't do it, since we are almost like siblings, right? I don't know about more at least. So the deal is I dare you to prove that I'm wrong and you'd do it, even if we have some kind of sister-brother bond. Since from last night you know I wouldn't mind it happening, don't be shy if you feel up to do it, I'll like it for sure. I'd suggest you to tell the others what we were doing together. It's up to you guys what you believe and what you don't from what you hear from each other. I will know the answer and you will know it too, all of you. Since you all admitted that you'd like it to happen, I suggest a little thing I originally didn't plan here. The ones not daring to prove me wrong pay to the other ones who dare. So if James wouldn't be able to let his desires flying free on his day it would mean I was right about him and he should pay a certain amount of money to everyone else who has done it. Clear? It's not necessary, it's just an idea. So you guys have something else to do it for."_

_"You don't sound like you want to win, though." James winked._

_She smirked, "who said I want to win? Well, what you think?"_

_"Five hundred bucks." Logan added._

_James and Carlos frowned, "are you crazy?"_

_"No. if you do it you don't have to pay. If you don't do it you have to. Do it so you don't have to pay."_

_"But wait. What if I just .. what if I want it to happen as hell but I don't want to win. I let you win?" Carlos asked._

_"If you guys want we can leave the thing with the money out. It really isn't necessary for the other thing." She said._

_"Okay. I think the money really is not necessary if you look it your own point of view but if we look at it from each others. Just think about it. You knew you lost it against yourself if you don't do it and if none of us does it then everyone lost against Melanie and also against ourselves but if only one or two of us do it we would win against each other too, you get it?"_

_James starting to sense the meaning said, "yeah, he has a point. If you guys already chicken back I want you guys to pay for that, eventually you openly admitted you'd do it, if you don't do it then you have to pay."_

_"Carlos?"_

_"Melanie, I-I just I don't know." He stared at his clasped hands in his lap._

_She got up from her seat and kneeled in front of Carlos. Logan and James giggled at the situation, she just laughed and with a wave of a hand she moved on to comfort Carlos. "Look, Litos. You don't have to do it. You can lie to these assholes here and you can be sure that I wouldn't tell anyone that we didn't do a thing. You shouldn't pay and I would win. Both of us would win something."_

_"I'm selfish and don't want you to win, but it's not a nice thing to do." He said and loved the feeling of her hands on his own._

_She sighed, "we'll talk about it, okay?"_

_".. Fine" Carlos answered after a little pause. She kissed his hands and climbed back to her original seat._

_Once she was settled she turned to Kendall, "Kendall again, you're the last one" she said._

_"Whatever for me."_

_"Okay. So then, next Monday is Carlos', Wednesday is Logan's, Friday is Kendall's and Sunday is James'. The following Monday we meet up again."_

_"Wait." James spoke up. "Why am I the last one?"_

_"Just that's the way I want it to be. Okay?" She asked._

_All of them nodded._

_"Great!" Kendall said with sarcasm in his voice and lifted himself off the couch he was sitting on and with that earned wondering looks from all the guys and Melanie. "What?" the blonde asked while he was gathering his keys and other belongings. Like he didn't know what. They were planning to spend the entire weekend together watching movies and doing some fun in the pool but now Kendall was about to leave._

_"We were about to stay here for the rest of the weekend." James said standing up._

_Carlos and Logan both sent him the 'just leave him alone' look so James didn't ask more when Kendall announced, "I'm tired and need some normal sleep in my bed."_

_"Okay. Good bye then" Melanie quietly said and didn't really look at Kendall but in front of herself. "If you don't plan to come back tomorrow either, I remind you now, Monday is Carlos' which means you guys should meet sometime after our date is over. Either that night or the following day. Though on Tuesday I might be there, too."_

_Carlos added, "I'll call y'all and then when we can meet up."_

_"Okay, bye" Kendall said good bye again apparently he processed what just was told and with a heavy groan he was out of the house._

Whilst he was driving home from Carlos' after that meet up on Monday night he was wondering how it had gotten this far. He was madly in love with this girl who was their friend, as they always brought it up, she was their sister, and now with this game on, which was her idea anyway, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know her like this. She was always something different, unique; no one else was like her, and that was the thing grabbing Kendall's attention and now his image about her was all but upside down. Like she was a different person. From the things he heard from Carlos he thought she was, at least.

Because even if he was pretending like he didn't pay attention at all, he was in a huge focus on every word leaving Carlos' mouth. _They had fun. That's okay. We all do have fun, together but then… they kissed and stuff. All the things, that she started it and that finally Carlos gave in and they did it, she let him.. it's just so unlike her. _Kendall's mind couldn't stop guessing that Carlos must've talked about someone else. _She's not like that but she was the one bringing up this game in the first place. Well James asked the first question and then… who knows what came over her._

He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he just couldn't find the right place and time. Every time he decided to finally get over with it there was something ruining his plans. The guys were always around and when he wanted to be alone with her it just didn't work, ever. They did everything together and if any of them mentioned going over to her and hanging, it dragged everyone going and having a really great time, all together.

She was working a lot, just like the guys and it happened that the following week they all would be free. Kendall thought it would be the perfect timing and somehow he could steal a few hours to himself with her, alone, but now when all this shit was up, he just didn't know how to even look at her, even less to admit that he loved her.

Kendall hated this game with all of his heart but he was in it already and since all the other guys went along he needed to do it too, just to keep an eye on them, really. Plus quietly to be noted here, he was way too curious for himself, and then we didn't even mention that he could get an entire day with her, on Friday. _After Carlos and Logan._ He didn't know though, what he'd want to do or say to her. If Carlos gave in, he was sure that Logan wouldn't hesitate a moment, if not for anything else but just to show that he wasn't a loser, that he dared to prove that he meant it when he said he'd sleep with her if the opportunity would arise. And James? James every time when she wasn't around but someone mentioned her, he got excited by the sound of her name. Sometimes he was a bigger flirt than Logan but he always respected Melanie and never even tried to get her, since they treated each other like siblings. What James felt was only the natural frustration and curiosity what a guy feels if he meets a girl who is actually his type.

But Kendall, he was in love. Even after he was forced to listen to Carlos lecturing about his date with her, Kendall loved Melanie. He remembered she was the person always being able to calm him down if he was way too nervous or was there if he was scared, because even if Kendall was grown man, he was scared sometimes. His best friends were there too of course, but it gave another, perfectly different vibe if all that support was coming from a girl. Even if they barely could spend five minutes alone, he knew she was everything he ever wished for, nothing would change that.

The thing what was annoying him, this was it, the feeling that there isn't a thing what would make her looking worse in Kendall's eyes. That wasn't right. If you feel that for someone, then you can't run away anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi :) second chapter is here.. i hope you will like it : ) as usual, thanks to Irina for beta-ing, the link to her profile is in my profil lol**

**a little thing before you start to read... i let my mind wander here ... so forgive me for being too graphic but hey all of those who wanted Logan smut you get it in this chapter... : ) enjoy!**

* * *

**-** part 2** -**

* * *

Kendall hardly realized that meanwhile he got home, his car parked in the lot under the huge apartment complex where his flat was on the second floor. He didn't notice that he was already standing in front of his door tugging his keys into the lock and still wondering how he could handle the rest of the week and the things he was looking forward to hear from Logan, the things (who knows what) that could happen between her and him on Friday and then the things James would tell them how he made his all time dream come true with her.

His stomach twisted by only the thought of all of that. He didn't know if he should just make it stop while he could and should tell Melanie that he didn't want to see all of this happening because it caused him way too much pain, because he loved her, _Melanie._

Also he didn't notice that he called her name out quietly as the keys finally turned in the lock. He only realized that it slipped out loud when he heard the soft voice from his back, "are you thinking about me?"

There she was. Living just two flats away from Kendall and yet so far, sometimes it felt like that. Kendall getting his balls up and trying to seem confident and not as broken as he was at the moment, forced a smile to his face and turned around, "yeah, hi."

"Hi. How was your day?" she asked.

Kendall scratched the back of his neck and frowned, "good. I was just hanging out with the guys mostly, we couldn't help but wrote some lyrics, you know, musicians never rest and then Carlos called us that you guys ended up with your date, heard it was pretty awesome. At least for Carlos it was."

She chuckled, "yeah uh, it was a lot fun for me too. Carlos is amazing; I get more surety about that every day."

"Uh-uh. Where were you till now?"

"I met a friend of mine after our date and now I'm tired so I think I should get going." She said with heavy heart. She wished they could talk more but she knew Kendall was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, same here. Tomorrow?"

She giggled, "I assume that we should use the time and hang together. You know, at one of our place."

"Okay, bye, good night." Kendall sent her a smile, she returned it and then Kendall stepping into the door's shelter sighed. He might skip that tomorrow.

The next morning Kendall woke up on the sound of his phone ringing on the night stand. He groaned and reached out for the item to shut the annoying noise off but before he could have done it, his sleepy eyes spotted the screen with Melanie's beautiful face. Then he looked at the time, it was seven a.m., Kendall decided to pick it up, "hi" he said still sleepy.

"Kendall I'm sorry I woke you up, I know but I unfortunately should go to work. It's an emergency and there aren't enough people in shift so they call in everyone who's off too, so can you say the guys a sorry for me and also, can you forgive me for skipping today?" she said and Kendall could hear in her voice that she was the same tired as he was but still she sounded like she was in a rush so he tried to be quick with the reply and not keeping her time busy when she was on her way to the hospital where she was working as a nurse on the E.R.

"Yes, it's okay, don't worry. You know we understand that. I'll tell them, have a good day at work. See you soon." He replied and hoped for that soon to be very soon because even if he met her last night he already missed the sight of her.

She didn't reply for a few seconds, Kendall could hear the sound of her fishing in somewhere to find something but then her voice was there again, softly, feeling like a sweet melody he loved to listen to, as she said, "okay, thank you and you too have fun whatever you guys will do. Bye Ken."

With that the line was dead and Kendall could even hear as her door in the hallway shut. She was rushing away now. Recognizing that other people in that hour of a weekday morning were already on their way to work, as Melanie, or already were at work, Kendall thought it's better for him too to wake up now.

Climbing out of bed and looking down at himself he guessed a shower would be useful before he would go over to Carlos'. Once when he was done with that he got dressed and made it to Carlos' place where he thought the guys would be, from the way he left them there last night he was almost sure that they were still there. He hoped they would because if they weren't that would mean they drove drunk and he hated to know that people were out there taking the risk, getting others into danger and sitting behind the wheel with anything but a clear mind.

But stepping into the apartment, he had keys for, for safety's sake, he satisfied to spot all the guys on the couches sleeping. He walked up to the stereo and turned some random music on the loudest volume he could. And of course James, Logan and Carlos woke up groaning and cursing under their noses trying to snuggle into the material of the couch in the hope that they could stop the music if they bury their faces.

Kendall laughed slightly; "come on guys get up" he finally turned the stereo to a lower volume and gathered the empty beer bottles from the coffee table. Taking like four rounds back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, Kendall cleaned up the place and meanwhile his friends somehow sat up rubbing their eyes to wash away their hangover.

The blonde sat next to Logan facing with James and Carlos across the table, "how'd you guys enjoy yourselves?" he asked.

He got groans as answers but nothing more so he thought if he brought up Melanie they would get back their minds, "so I met Melanie yesterday." As he guessed all of his friends' eyes split wide open and their full attention was on him now. It was like a slap straight into their faces, it seemed like that at least, "she just arrived home when I did and we spoke a few words. She said it would be great if we all could hang together today too." James didn't wait till Kendall finished and cut his word, "when is she coming? I need to look good."

"James" Carlos hit him on the chest with his fist, "stop acting like you want her to fall in love with you because you're about to sleep with her."

"No, Carlos, I don't want her to fall in love with me but I want her to have the time of her life when she'll be with me. You know after y'all I think she'd enjoy being with me the most if I tease her a little bit in advance." James said and rubbed his chin sensing the stubble and taking a mental note of getting home soon and shaving as soon as it's possible.

"Yeah, yeah. You think she didn't enjoy me? And she won't enjoy Logan or Kendall if they dare?" Carlos laughed.

"Well, from what you said I think she had a great time with you but I think I'm better than any of you." The brunette prided himself.

This time Logan let out a "yeah yeah" and tilted his head from left to right.

Kendall couldn't believe that they were in it again so he just listened to them in silence waiting if they ever shut it.

"Anyway I think even if you think you're the best," Logan soon said but before he'd have finished Carlos interrupted, "don't you dare say that you're better and start to argue with him. You know how James is like."

"No Carlos I know." Logan again shook his head as he saw the gladly nodding James, he was happy that Carlos gave him the round this time, "I wanted to say that even if James thinks he's the best, I think her type is Kendall instead."

On the sound of his name Kendall stepped up protesting, "Just leave me out of the who's the best and stuff before you guys make a bet on that too and force her to choose a best one at the end of all of this shit."

Logan, James and Carlos changed glances and all of them giggled, "no, no, no" Kendall got in his feet to rise above all of them and with that to give a bigger meaning to his words, "don't you dare ask her to do that. It's already insane James, what you started here, don't get carried away."

"What?" James jumped in surprise, "where is this all my fault?"

"Oh come on, you asked her, she got this idea from there." Kendall pointed out.

James shrugged, "so? She's a little crazy and that's why we all love her, don't we Kendall? Anyway I think if any of us feels bad in the situation with her, she doesn't force it, neither do we, so don't freak out. This is just a game, doesn't mean anything, neither to us, nor to her."

"Yeah, I know" Kendall sighed. He wished he could just yell their faces off that it meant much more for him, that they screw her up with going with her in her games, that it freaks him out that his best friends want to sleep with the love of his life. Then it all would end in that moment. They wouldn't do anything to her, even if they were forced to, if they knew how much it hurt to Kendall. But he was too much of a chicken to say a word, he was scared she didn't feel the same, she probably wouldn't be doing this thing, and instead of letting his feelings get free, he just buried them even deeper in the fear of him getting laughed at because he fell in love with their best friend.

Kendall hit the couch again next to Logan, "do what you want, I don't care."

"I think we shouldn't ask her to choose." Logan began, "really it's already much more than things what other people would do and we shouldn't, we just should play with her rules and shouldn't make it even worse. You can see we fight over it way too much already. What would happen if she labeled one of us as the best? We'd always lord it over each other, wouldn't we?"

Carlos agreed, it was obvious from the way he was nodding without stopping and sent the questioning look to James, "yes, you're right" James finally said and sat back on the couch, "forget that. I know I'm the best, no need any proof on that."

All his friends, even Kendall laughed at his statement, "so then when is she coming?" Logan questioned after a few seconds.

"If you guys ever let me finish instead of bringing those things up again I would have told you already that she needed to go to work. She got a call and she needed to go. She says sorry and asks for everyone to forgive her since we planned to spend the most of this week together."

All Logan, James and Carlos was disappointed and let out a row of sad "aw."

"So according to this, we need to entertain ourselves without her." Kendall said again lifting up from his seat and making it to the kitchen hoping for some food to be found there, "you guys are hungry?"

"Yes." Carlos answered first to nobody's surprise, Logan nodded and so did James.

"Great. I'll make something, till then get yourself into some kind of livable form of yourselves, okay?" not waiting for an answer Kendall was out in the kitchen.

"I'm a bit sad." James whispered.

Carlos yawning said, "aww James, you should shut it off. Kendall is out. You don't have to tease him anymore."

"No, I really am. I love her around, plus it would make a lot of things weirder, more interesting, don't you think?"

Logan shrugged, "maybe but if she can't be here, we can't help it. Let's clean ourselves up a bit."

Changing the bathroom's doorknob in like 20 minutes periods they all were done with a morning shower, Carlos lent a few piece of clothing to both James and Logan, - it was hard to find fitting ones to James though - and then they were in the kitchen taking their breakfast that Kendall just had finished making.

After breakfast they gathered in the living room again, "what should we do? I personally don't feel up to going out."

"Yes, Carlos is right," James said, "we have days off, should stay at home and chill, pool?"

"Sounds like a plan." Logan said smiling and looked over to Kendall who again sat next to him, "dude?"

Kendall was deeply in thoughts. Since morning he was thinking about her. But he couldn't get the nerve to tell his friends that they should stop this game.

"Yeah, fine." The blonde said and headed outside.

"I'll first look for my phone to see if someone called." Logan made it to the hall where he remembered he left his phone and wallet and keys on a shelf under a mirror.

"Shit." Logan's voice echoed in the house.

Carlos was behind him and so did James asking, "What is that?"

"Melanie called 3 times. Once in the morning, probably wanted to tell us she couldn't go, and two only an hour ago, stupid silent mode." He was about to press call button but Carlos stopped him, "maybe she's working again. Keep the phone on instead and take it with you out to the pool so if she can she might call again."

"You're right." Logan said forgetting the idea of calling her for a while.

James then rushed away to find his own phone, "hah" Carlos and Logan heard and they went after him, "she called me too. See Logie?" he showed off the screen with Melanie's number on it.

"Yes," Logan began, "but she only called you once, in the morning. I got 3 calls."

"Okay guys shut it", Carlos stepped between them, "you got more calls because you'll have a date with her tomorrow which is going to happen with you too on Sunday, James. We discussed we wouldn't get carried away."

"Okay." James breathed and set his phone down.

Kendall overheard everything from the door when he was about to come back for towels, _I'm almost sure that James would make a move on her afterwards, why else would he be acting like this? If I can't tell them he'll take her away from me. Shit._

Carlos went for towels and left Logan and James alone. Kendall wandered back to the pool and laid across the chair greeting the warm sun on his pale skin and trying to figure a way he should just tell everyone that he loved Melanie first so they all should stop arguing over her.

Meanwhile Carlos got out with the towels and a swimming trunk on, "what's up?" he asked tossing the items in his hand onto each of the chairs and then taking a seat on one of them.

"Nothing, just sunbathing a bit, ya know?" Kendall answered.

"You don't seem too excited about getting a chance with her. I mean, it's kinda like a chance, isn't it? During these dates she can realize she has feelings for any of us, doesn't she?"

"Sure. She never said a thing about that. She said that we are friends and emphasized that there is nothing more so I don't see it as a chance. I still don't like the way it's going. Forget it now and enjoy the day. I got enough of that yesterday when you told us the story of your date." Kendall took a certain statement and Carlos got the message, "okay" he said as a respond to his blonde friend and then gave himself to the sun as Kendall.

* * *

"James, I think you take it too far, again." Logan said after both of them changed into swimming trunks and was about to join Carlos and Kendall.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You give this vibe you want more to come out of this situation when you know right why we are doing it." Logan explained.

James grabbed Logan's shoulder, "I know what I'm doing, don't worry Logie." Then he turned on his heels and went out.

* * *

They spent the day like that, sometimes just laying on the side of the pool, other times going for a swim, around lunch time they heated the grill on and made some food to themselves which they thought would be enough for dinner too, then they decided to go inside because it was too hot and from then they kept a movie marathon till it got late night.

It was a little bit weird of a day off for all of them because whenever they did similar things like today Melanie was there too. But eventually nobody brought her up again during the entire day, which Kendall was grateful for, and it turned out to be a great guy's day to them. They just had fun and it was fine that way.

Although all of them were worried because Melanie hadn't called since the morning when she tried to talk to Logan. So when the last movie's credits came on and their eyes spotted that it was over 11 p.m. James couldn't help but asked, "Is it possible that she's working for this long?"

Kendall being her neighbor and knowing her schedule the best answered, "you know how it is to work in a hospital. She often says she just can't get out. That's why we can't meet often even if we live in the same house, it's just impossible to count her out."

"Yeah." James sighed and stared at his phone the same way as Logan did.

"What if she cancels tomorrow because she's going to be way too tired?" Logan asked and sadness flooded his voice from the thought of his date's possible delay. Surprisingly it was Kendall putting the calm on him, "don't worry. She wouldn't do that to you. She knows how much you're waiting for it."

In that second Logan's phone started to buzz in his hand and both of Kendall and Logan's face lit up, Melanie was calling. Logan cleared his throat before pressing the green button and lifting the phone up to his ear, "hey" he said.

"HI Logan" even Kendall could hear her soft voice, soft and even more tired than it was in the morning. Logan, knowing that everyone could hear every word, stood up to get out from between Kendall and Carlos and started to walk up and down in the room. From then nobody heard what Melanie said but Logan's responses, "yeah, okay" little pause, "yeah, everything was fine. A bit different though, if you were here, well we'll never know", pause again as Logan listened to her, "uh-huh, fine. Yes I know, we all are excited about the rest", again a little pause followed, "sure, good bye, night, see you in the morning then", and then he hung up and settled down on the other couch next to James and let out a long and heavy sigh.

"So?" James asked curiously.

"She's already at home, getting ready to sleep because there was a huge accident today morning and she had a lot of work. She said she'd come over to my place and we would figure out what to do with our day but we need to end up late in the afternoon again because they put her into shift tomorrow night, too" Logan said.

"Seems like she never can get really off from work." Carlos sighed.

Kendall laughed, "that's somehow familiar, isn't it?"

They all nodded.

"Yeah" it was all leaving James' mouth, "at least we can meet again afterwards as we did yesterday when she was with Carlos."

"Yeah" Logan said, "I need to get home to sleep and find something to do tomorrow." He got moving and picked up all of his belongings then he said good bye's and quickly made it to home.

"That was fast." James said but as the words left his lips Logan was peeking back from the door and shouted, "and she says sorry again and wishes good night to everyone" then the door shut again, now he really was gone.

Now when Melanie was in his mind again Kendall felt the air leaving his lungs however he tried to gather more into it, it didn't work, he felt like suffocating as he was thinking about tomorrow at Logan's where the previous day in the same living room they were in now would be repeated then. Just then it would be Logan telling them how his date went with her.

"Okay, then we three are going to make it together tomorrow too or?" he asked and rubbed his thighs through his short to cover his annoyance.

Carlos and James shrugged, "sure, I don't have anything to do anyways" Carlos said.

"Great, uh when you had your date we wrote a few lines with the guys, we could go through that tomorrow then?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah sure." Carlos replied and waited for James to say something, "yes, that would be cool enough."

After some talk about this new song they were writing and other things which again had nothing to do with Melanie, - thank God for Kendall - they said their good bye's and James and Kendall left Carlos' house.

* * *

"Shit. Logan fucking stop with the beers." Kendall yelled at his friend when he came out with a new six pack from the kitchen for himself and Carlos and James and of course to Kendall too if he wanted, but he hadn't finished his first one yet.

James stood up, "Kendall, the night's just now beginning. We need to prepare for what Logan has to say about the day with Melanie." He grinned and took the beers from Logan who then jumped over the couch and landed on the floor next to Carlos.

It was Wednesday night, the day when Logan had a date with Melanie, and James and Carlos were all excited to know what they were doing all day but Kendall again, just like on Monday when they were at Carlos', didn't seem to care.

Kendall's day went by with hanging with James and Carlos. There happened some incident when his friends brought up Melanie a few times, and Kendall killed their mood with some chilly notes about how fucking full he was with everything around this topic, that they all want to go down on her, and half of them already were done,. From a few hours now they had never said a word about her again.

But after Logan's call to James, that they were finished and he was waiting for them in his flat to tell everything, the two friends hadn't stopped to talk about her again. She was this and she was that and stuff and Kendall although he tried to control himself, he felt like he could explode. Besides it wasn't enough for Carlos and James to only discuss her, they teased Kendall that soon it would be Friday and they couldn't wait to know what he would do with her.

Kendall got pissed and decided to go alone to Logan's even if he didn't have the mood to relive Monday night, he knew he had to do it, he wanted to know what Logan did with her, he wanted to hear with his own ears that the girl who was in love with now was someone totally different, otherwise he couldn't believe it. This way he could try to make himself fall out of this love, he could try but he wouldn't be able to, he knew it too well, so he just decided to go to Logan's for nothing but to make himself suffer.

When Kendall walked in, James and Carlos were already there, the first round of beers was gone and they were preparing for the second one. Kendall took a seat and accepted one single drink but he never took a sip just watched his friends getting lost in some chat. First James and Carlos told Logan how their day went with Kendall and before Logan would have jumped into his day's happenings he ran out to the kitchen for some more drink to help himself and the others to get relaxed.

That was when Kendall lost it again.

"Kendall, calm down and if you don't want to hear it just go away." Logan pointed towards the door but of course he wanted his best friend to stay.

Kendall was sucking in deep breaths calming himself and slowly he lowered back to the arm chair he was sitting in.

"Great" James said and took a sip of his beer, "let's hear what you were doing all day Logie."

Carlos couldn't wait how Logan would tell them what happened on their date and impatiently waved with his hands to signal that he was ready too as much as James was and as much as Kendall wasn't.

"Okay" Logan started off, "so here it comes. She came here around 9, she said she wanted to come earlier but she was tired and slept over. I told her it was okay and after I invited her in we figured it would be better to not go anywhere."

James shook his head in confusion, "you didn't take her out then?"

"No, I didn't. We had a home date," Logan said, "she was tired and I was too, actually, and it really ended up the best way it could. If we went out I don't know what would have happened but the thing what happened here, I'm sure we couldn't have done that anywhere else."

"Shit, Loges, stop teasing." Carlos murmured in annoyance.

Logan giggled loving the feeling that now he was the one teasing, "just remember you were doing the same with the roller coaster."

"Ferris-wheel Logan, Ferris-wheel" Carlos chuckled, "I see you were paying almost the same level of an attention as Kendall was."

"Ha-ha yeah, I actually paid attention on the important things" Logan said.

James was freaking out to know more so he raising his voice above the two others' said, "hey, come on, and don't forget what we are doing here. I want to hear more."

Kendall only sighed and hoped they wouldn't notice that actually he was now paying attention as he was doing on Monday too.

"Kendall still doesn't give me a fuck" Logan said and turned to the blonde who was satisfied with himself, they didn't notice he listened to every word of Logan's.

Kendall rolled his eyes still acting like he didn't care about it along and nervously pretended playing on his phone.

"Fuck him, continue" James urged Logan.

Logan then swallowed and said, "fine, fine. So where I was? Yeah. Uhm, we made breakfast together, talked, laughed, as usual when she is around, you know? It was great, she's amazing as always. Then somehow we ended up on the couch and talked and watched some movie. Noon had passed when we noticed how close we were. We watched horrors of course, before we settled down I closed all the curtains and it was dark almost like at night. So we were pretty close and at a point it got really scary, even I almost peed my pants and she was there burying her head into my chest and her hand squeezed mine so hard I thought she might crash it."

"Wait I think I know what happened then" James loved to interrupt when someone was telling a story. During the whole time he had an own image in his head and he just couldn't help, he wanted to let it out, "you looked at her and just like Carlos you saw how beautiful eyes she has and then you kissed her ever so gently that you thought you'd melt right there and then, huh?"

"No actually" Logan sticking his tongue out at James' scoffing said.

_Logan seeing the want in her eyes didn't hesitate a single moment and stuck his lips against hers. Within a moment he flipped her over and he was straddling her thighs on the couch forgetting about movie or the little voice in his head saying he maybe shouldn't do it. But after all, she challenged them, assumed they wouldn't dare to prove that she was wrong, that they would dare to sleep with her, and since Logan was Logan, he just didn't want to lose, he let himself go with the moment, just the way he knew it would blow every girl's mind away._

_"Mm" she moaned feeling the delicious taste what Logan's lips felt like on hers. Their kiss got rough meanwhile, he bit on her bottom lip and slid his hands up under her shirt and massaged her breast through the cotton fabric of her bra._

_Logan started to realize how his fantasy about her was about to come true just then, and at some point, when their tongues were lost in a deep battle in her mouth and her hand pulled his short hair as a proof that she loved what was happening, his day dream got clearer in his head, and he remembered there was a thing he always wanted to know how it would be like. He always thought it was hot and he was almost totally sure that his date would love it too._

_Logan pulled away and she looked at him with wondering eyes, "Logie, are you scared?"_

_Laughing Logan sat up and helped her up too. His fingers found a perfect place to rest at in her hair at the back of her head as he pulled her closer to his face again and giggled into a kiss. They kneeled on the couch like that kissing for a few more seconds when they broke apart again and Logan got on his feet, "I just have an idea, are you in?"_

_She smirked. Logan having ideas. These kind of situations always ended up like something crazy mess, she knew him too well but she'd also got excited by the sound of Logan's kinky voice and the brightness in his deep dark eyes. She stood up to facing him again and nodded. Then Logan grabbed her hand and they found themselves in the kitchen._

_He pressed her against the counter and whilst they kissed again they helped each other to get stripped to a single nothing, their clothes were tossed here and there on the floor, nobody cared anyways. They took a quick moment to stare at each other naked. Both of them grinning and cursing under their breaths by the sight of one another. Logan then stepped up to her, wrapped her into his arms again and dragged her aside. Logan pushed her towards the wooden desk, her heart pounded in her chest, she knew something else was there in his mind than only fucking her on the kitchen table._

_She didn't know how right she was till Logan bent above her, just being careful enough that their lower halves wouldn't get into contact yet, and touched their lips together, and quietly but with the most confidence in his voice he said, "close your eyes and stay here."_

"I kissed her roughly and turned her over. We kissed like that for a while, we touched and stuff and then I got an idea. It was just too much for being a simple fuck and with that it would be over. Thought if we already were at home I could do something, something I've always wanted but could never really try. She didn't protest at all, she didn't want to win against me. She went along with it. I mean come now, she should have done it, right? She bet us that we wouldn't dare and if she really wanted to win over us she should have stopped me. But she wanted it so fucking much, as she said earlier, she really wanted it to happen."

Kendall couldn't believe it. Still couldn't believe what he just heard. Yes it was about a game, she betting them that they wouldn't do it, they wouldn't dare. Logan was right. She should've tried to persuade them to stop if she wanted to win. But then again, why would she have started it if she stopped them in the best moment? She really just wanted to get into their pants? She found this way to get her fantasies to come true within a tight week? Not like any girl could say no to Logan. And it was about them, about the guys' will. If they wanted they got it and with that she lost the bet and they proved they were brave enough to dare something what they only imagined in their wildest dreams. Kendall just couldn't see where his loved Melanie fit into this picture. She wasn't like that. She wouldn't play games like this. But Logan kept going and everything he said sounded so real.

"Logan, you fucking tease." James murmured and snapped Kendall out of his thoughts. Logan waved them for patience and gathered his thoughts.

_She, being the good, obedient girl, did as she was told and her eyes shut. Logan stepped aside and grabbed some whipped cream out of the fridge, cold and white and sweet._

_She heard the door shutting but she didn't know what was going on till she heard Logan shaking the bottle in his hand and then within a few seconds before she could prepare for what was about to come, she felt the sweet cream touching her breast, hugging her nipples, each of them was coated in the white sweetness._

"I sprayed some .. some whipped cream around her nipples." Logan swallowed saying the words and watching the tight attention in the looks he got from James and Carlos, both was stuck on his face hoping Logan wouldn't stop just then.

_Her chest rose up and fell down in an irregular rhythm and it was just the beginning. She waited for Logan to lick the cream off but she waited for nothing, Logan was far away from that part yet. Shaking the bottle again he stared at her exposed body in front of his eyes and he must've controlled himself to not jump on her and fuck her just then yet, although he wanted it now more than ever as she was there so vulnerable and only his for the following few hours or so._

_A few seconds later Logan made it to her stomach and the spraying voice came to break the silence in the kitchen when he was soaking her stomach in a straight line on the middle of her tummy down just to her belly button. There he took it a bit longer and drew a circle around the small hole, meanwhile Logan's actions she gripped into the edge of the desk, she knew too well where it was going to._

_He then put the bottle down and leant above her paying enough attention to the cream all over her upper body. He kissed her roughly preparing her for the pleasure he wanted to give her._

_She breathed hard but remained with her eyes shut and stay in quiet._

_Logan soon left her lips and kissed his way down to her neck, then she moaned but just quietly letting Logan know that she wanted more than that._

_The boy knew it, so he didn't wait any more, just headed down and licked the cream off of her in the line as he was spraying it. Starting on her nipples, gently stopping to play with each one for a bare moment, he squeezed them between his teeth and with that earned much louder moans from her, then leaving the buds he continued his way down to her belly eating up every drop of the sweet white thing. As he was licking the remaining parts of the cream off, he needed to place his hands onto her hips to hold her down on the desk because how he had got lower she arched up into his touch wanting more, always wishing for more._

"And then down to her belly button." Logan coughed and stopped for a second.

There was dead silence in the room, "I licked all of that off, she was moaning loudly and her hands were in my hair, she tried to pull me down, even lower and then I … reached out for the bottle again" his voice cracked.

_"Uhm Logan" he heard her soft voice filling the space out just in a quiet begging tone what only grew his desire._

_He grabbed the bottle again and whilst planting gentle kisses onto her hipbones and keeping his hold on her to make sure that she would not move anywhere, with his free hand the bottle was in a quick shake again. Her mind was too focused on Logan's lips reaching the line of her inner thighs and she wasn't prepared for the thing that happened just then._

_Logan sprayed some cream onto her center. It was cold and yet felt so fucking hot if she thought of the thing Logan would do there in a minute._

_She bit hard on her bottom lip, Logan threw the empty bottom away, that landed with a loud tat on the glazed tile floor and he replaced his palms from her hips to her thighs and spread her legs open even wider. A half of a second couldn't pass when his mouth was buried in her center. He parted her folds with his long and oh so eager tongue and groaned as he tasted the mix of the cream and her essence. Logan ate up everything he could, his tongue moving on her studiously just to make her pleasure deeper but still trying to not give into it too much. It wouldn't have been the way how Logan had planned if she came there like that._

_Once Logan slid down to her entrance only to tease her more and slipped the tip of his tongue into the soaked sweet place that he wanted to feel around himself already. But since it was only a little teasing, he quickly withdrew from then only for a few inches away, and she let out a frustrated groan. Rocking up she tried to get his tongue back there but she missed it, Logan pulled back every time just to tease her._

_Logan tried to keep a pattern. A little lick on her sex then pulling back. A little sucking on her clit and then pulling back again. Then licking, pulling back and sucking and pulling back again. He wanted to drag it, he wanted her to hang on the edge, to get ready as much as possible but it was too much of a turn on for him, too and it'd gotten harder with every round for him to keep himself.._

_He changed technique, and added two fingertips into action. With one hand he held her down, other hand's two fingers tried her tight entrance whilst his tongue was still toying with her clit._

_Meanwhile this all she forced herself to not grip into Logan, instead she held herself into the table but when Logan decided to stop every movement and returned back to her face saying, "open your eyes" she locked her arms tight around his neck and never seemed to let him go again, ever._

_Her eyes opened and she met with a huge grin on Logan's face, "how'd that feel?"_

_"Ended to early and you didn't even let me finish" she answered._

_Logan smirked, "I'm gonna let you finish, just in a different way" he said and with that he shoved himself into her wet awaiting core. She closed her eyes again by the sudden move just happened and lifted her legs to wrap around Logan the same tight as she held herself on his neck._

Logan took too long in gathering his thoughts so Carlos pointed out it was about time to tell them what he was thinking about, "Logan" it was all what he said to his friend and with that Logan was back again.

"Yeah so I grabbed the bottle and sprayed some more cream onto her, down there, then I ate that up too, slowly and teasingly and it was just as perfect as I had imagined it would be and she loved it. So fucking loved it you hear? So much, I heard from the way she moaned and how much she wanted me to go back when I left doing it and went back to her face." Logan said.

Both James and Carlos deeply got lost as they imagined that all happening. Though they would have admitted it, they got excited again. It all was so much hotter than they had ever guessed it could be.

Logan wondered how he never got interrupted, his friends were probably too focused on the picture in their head and they rather waited for more details to their imagination than snap out of it. So Logan went on, "I kissed her, asked her to open her eyes and I was inside of her without warning. Then everything went how it usually goes."

_Logan, keeping his rough, relentless pace really well, quickly got them both dangerously close to the edge of their pleasure. There was no place between their bodies where any air could have gotten in to. They were stuck together by their sweats, her nails dug deep marks into his shoulder and he sucked another mark on the other side of her neck which he earlier neglected._

_A couple of hard slams hips against hips and Logan spent her. Her orgasm came with a loud moan of his name escaping her mouth, her vision went white and she was aware her heart skipped a few beats. The sight of the girl coming that hard underneath him was enough for Logan, to come too. He pulled out of her and helping himself with a few fisting movements he exploded onto her stomach painting the girl's belly white again, this time in the sticky proof of his pleasure and his victory. She had lost, again._

"I uhm … kinda forgot about protection so just came onto her stomach." Logan finished the story; at least he wasn't willing to say more, he was already all but blushed. It was weird though from him. It wasn't the first time they shared their experiences like they were doing it lately but now it was different. It was Melanie that they were talking about and he felt a little bit ashamed when his mind realized what he just said to his friends.

No words for Kendall, which could be good enough to express how he felt then. It was real. It was really happening. Carlos and Logan was done, James would never hesitate for sure and then there was him, Kendall. It was too late now. If both Carlos and Logan were over it James wouldn't calm down till the day he would be too, this way or another. He knew James too well. Whatever Kendall would say or do it would never stop, not anymore. But where did she change this much? How it had got this far? Everything was out of control. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, now he saw even less chance that he'd have enough nerve to do it. And he was the next one. Friday was so close. He'd do it? He'd do it for fun? For the win? He'd do it because afterwards probably an opportunity like this would never come again? But how? He just couldn't do it as his friends could. He also wondered how they could do this to her and actually to each other. To him. Didn't they see that he loved her? Where would they see it from if he never told it? They were just doing what they felt it was fun. Because they weren't so dragged in old times as he was. They were way more today's kids, Kendall was different. He always had problems with girls; he often didn't know how to even talk to them. His friends were totally other themes.

But now it was already too late. They would call him an idiot dumb ass that he couldn't just stop them. They would laugh at him, after everything they had done with the love of his life; they would think Kendall just said he was in love with her because they assumed for the very first moment that Kendall was her type, exactly the guy she always wished for. They wouldn't believe him, would they? They would just say he just wanted to reach her to say he was the best over all of them. No. They were his friends, best friends, brothers, they would understand, support him. Right?

_Whatever. It's too deep in the sauce already. No turning back. I should talk to her, too. We haven't got to talk since this whole thing has started, just the other day when she got home and we met on the hallway. But that was different. We should talk, about things. Friday. That's my chance. Nobody will interrupt. I could ask her what the reason of all of this is. What the real reason is. Because she is not like this. I know for sure. She is not._

"Sometimes I think we're crazy to do this." James said letting out a heavy breath and taking a sip of his drink.

"I told you in the first place it was stupid to start it." Kendall pointed out. "You guys are going to hurt her." He rose up from his seat and was about to leave them all alone again.

"Kendall," Carlos sighed, "you know right that she offered this thing. Don't start it again. We don't do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with."

"Yet you regret it, don't you?"

"NO, I don't. I think it can still end well for everyone." Carlos answered, "next time is yours. Friday. How long of a date are you planning?"

"Dunno. I need to ask her if she's gonna be at work." Kendall said, "I'll let you all know and now I'm leaving."

"Kendall!" James shouted, "Why do you wanna skip all of the guy's nights? Come and hang with us."

Kendall shook his head, "it'd be great but I don't wanna hear anything about this shit anymore and knowing you all I know for sure that would not happen so I'm gone."

"This shit might be the subject of your date too." Logan said.

The blonde drew a breath in, "you don't know that."

"You won't do it, will you?" James wanted to know.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"How are we going to know that you're not lying?" Carlos was curious.

All James, Logan and Kendall looked at him and then finally Logan answered for everyone, "Kendall is not able to lie and Melanie would tell us. She'd lord it up just to prove that she was right at least about him."

"True." Carlos stated, "but then man, you'll pay for us."

"Yeah whatever." Kendall said grabbing his jacket and stormed out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well hello : ) i don't have anything to say.. except a usual thanks to Irina who is my beta and the same for everyone who reads this story.. one more part left.. hope you enjoy... love...xx**

* * *

- Part Three -

* * *

He wasn't sure what he'd do and what he wouldn't. What would be right or what would be wrong, so Kendall after settling some thoughts in his mind decided to just let it happen. If he'd see the want in her eyes he'd do it without hesitation but first he wanted to hear it from her, why she was doing it.

Just as on Monday standing in front of his door Kendall again met Melanie.

"Hey. How was your day?" he asked smiling, because he couldn't help, only the sight of her lit up his mood within a second.

She awkwardly stood there staring at the floor, "it was great. Long though. First Logan and then I needed to go in to the hospital again for a half shift to replace someone."

Kendall checked the time what his watch on his left wrist showed to him anytime, midnight passed. He didn't even notice it was that late, "oh. Then go get some sleep. We'll meet on Friday, right?"

She quietly nodded, "yes of course. I got the entire day off and I'll tell my bosses to don't call me. I hate that I took off the week and yet I'm there every day."

"That's great. Can't wait. Uh then good night?" he stepped up to her and hugged her tight. She drank in his smell, so amazing and soft of a cuddle. She then realized something.

"Kendall?" she asked.

Kendall not pulling away hummed, and she said, "you know I was wondering I feel so lonely lately. It's so hard to come home for a dark and empty flat. I wish I had someone to hold onto but even if I had two dates on this week, I never got to cuddle them, not once, not afterwards so I don't wanna get into bed alone again."

"Yeah?" with an awkward, questioning smile Kendall pulled apart and looked into her beautiful eyes. He held his arms around her waist and gently blew some hair out of her forehead. That made her smile, too.

"Can I stay at you tonight? We could go together tomorrow to Carlos?"

Then Kendall backed away, "uh sure but isn't it against the rules or something? It's almost like you and I have two dates. I get a long day and also a half night, that's kinda unfair or isn't it?"

"If they don't know? I told you all it's up to you what you tell to each other. And anyway this night can be out of all that. You know, we are friends anyways so we can just hang out together if we want. They can't do anything against it."

Kendall spun around and turned the key in the lock, the door slammed open. He reached in to turn the lights on and then motioned to her with a wave of his hand, "be welcomed then." He was so glad for her. This was what he wanted so many times -just some time with her, alone, nobody else but the two of them - Kendall and Melanie. It was everything he wanted and still he didn't really know how he would handle it.

She stepped in smiling and looked around. There was a kind of mess but for Kendall it wasn't too dangerous.

Although sometimes they gathered there, too, mostly it was Carlos' house where they met up if they all had days off, but she knew the place well enough and comfortably took a seat on the couch. "If you get me a blanket and a pillow I'll be asleep in five minutes." She said.

Kendall laughed, "yeah I know how you're sleeping but no, not here, come on." He held out a hand, and after she grabbed it, Kendall led her to his bedroom. "There," he pointed at the bed, "probably it smells like me but if you wait a minute I put on fresh sheets and … " she kissed Kendall on the cheek and with that Kendall forgot what he wanted to say.

Then Melanie made it to the bed slowly backing off from Kendall, and taking her shoes and jeans off she climbed under the comforter. "It's perfect. I like your smell, Kendall." She quietly said and closed her eyes.

Kendall smiled at her actions, "good night then."

He was about to step aside and turn the lights off but she spoke, "wait, don't you sleep here with me?"

"What?" Kendall's eyes widened. She was in his bed, in a piece of panties and a short shirt and wanted him to sleep there, with her?

She again laughed. God, Kendall loved that laugh, "come on, we slept together other times too, I told you I don't wanna be alone. How's that if you put me in here and then you sleep on the couch? Just the same like I would be in my own flat and you here, please Kendall."

Not like it was needy but she gave the puppy eyes to him, just that one word, please, was enough. If she asked he couldn't resist.

"Hold on." Kendall turned the lights off and stripped down to boxers in the dark. She knew he was still there so she just waited patiently. Kendall grabbed a shirt and sweats, and after putting them on he was in the bed next to her.

He could hear the relieved sigh she let out when once the bed lowered under his weight and then he felt her head resting peacefully on his chest, one of her arms over his abdomen. In a few seconds he guessed to hear a quiet "thank you" from Melanie's mouth before she dropped off. She already couldn't hear when Kendall whispered under his breath whilst caressing her head, "I love you, Mel."

Next morning Kendall woke up alone. He missed her from his arms, for a bare second he thought he was just dreaming. It couldn't have been possible that she really slept there with him. But then slowly getting out of the bed and mugging out to the living room he found her there eating fresh made pancakes and watching something on TV.

Rubbing his eyes he asked, "Are you still here?"

She turned around, "is that a problem?"

"Nope." Kendall quickly answered and she again let out that adorable laugh. "If you made pancakes for me too, only then."

"Oh?" she lifted her eyebrows, "well in that case I better get going."

"NO wait, just kidding." Kendall rushed to reach up to her before she would get up and could make it to the door.

They stood in front of each other and she sweetly smiled at him. "Me too, Kendall." She said giggling and looked down at the coffee table.

Two plates. "Oh" Kendall quietly chuckled.

They settled down and took their breakfast together not talking too much but enjoying the great flavor of her fantastic cook. There was no other girl, not even Kendall's mom who could make pancakes like Melanie did.

"Like it?" she asked after hearing Kendall literally moaning around the mouthfuls that he swallowed.

Kendall bowed, "you don't even know. God, I missed your cook." He earned another sweet smile from her with the compliment.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm always busy with work. I kinda neglected our friendship." She said taking the plate down and lifting a glass of orange juice up to her lips before sipping into it.

"You didn't do anything wrong. See? What we're doing this week? Hanging together and doing … stuff. It's all cool and you know we're busy, too. Not your fault if we break a little apart." Kendall comforted her and putting his plate down pulled her into his arms, "you believe me right?" One of his hands rested on her back and the other one slid up to mess in her hair gently. It was so relaxing for both of them.

She snuggled closer to him. They both drank each others' beloved scent in and were quiet for a long time. Finally she said, "I do." But then she backed away, "About this week…" Melanie wasn't sure how to talk to Kendall. To be around him was sometimes as hard for her as hard it was for Kendall to be around Melanie. It was just distracting. Kendall was just too awesome and amazing and now seemed hurt. Even if he didn't want to admit it, she could see it and already regretted everything she had done. Melanie sighed and tried to look into his eyes, "you act weird if it's about that stuff. You don't feel comfortable with it, right?"

"No" Kendall admitted, "frankly, I don't but I try to and to be honest ... " Kendall's phone interrupted his words, "shit" he cursed and picked the phone up from the table, "Carlos."

"Answer, we can talk tomorrow on our day." She stood up and got the plates to carry them to the kitchen.

Kendall sighed, _tomorrow._

Carlos wanted to know if he's gonna join them at his place, and asked for Melanie too. They discussed that she wasn't gonna work today so she was gonna be there too this time.

Kendall drove her to Carlos', too. The ride was quite nice, they talked and laughed at some great memories, "you told me you missed my cook" she started.

"Yeah?" Kendall looked over at her.

"You know, you remember when I first cooked to all of you?"

Kendall giggled, of course he did. "Yes I do. That was a … disaster. It was burnt to black; you totally forgot about the food, it's a miracle that you didn't burn down Carlos' house."

"I know" she buried her face into her palms but she laughed, "but it was your fault! You dragged me away from the stove, didn't matter I said it was almost ready."

"I know sorry. Where did I drag you?"

"Ah don't tell me you don't know?!" she hit him in the arm, Kendall laughed at her.

"You're so cute, you always were, you know?" he paused and giggled. Then continued to talk, "I was losing the game in the pool against James and Carlos, Logan wasn't too good of a partner."

"Yeah and you rather than waiting five minutes pushed me into the pool and forced me to play."

"We won" Kendall pointed out.

"The food died" she stated.

"Nobody cares. We ordered pizza and watched movies all day, good times" Kendall let out a heavy sigh.

She sensed something was different, "are you okay? We never finished that talk we had this morning. You said you're not comfortable with this thing we're doing now."

"Thought we'd save the talk for tomorrow when nobody would interrupt." The sudden change of the subject made Kendall shift in his seat.

Kendall still didn't know what he should think about her doing what she was with his best friends and what she wanted with him too and didn't know if it changed anything in him, if it changed any of his feelings for her. He needed time; he needed to see how they would work. He needed to know why she was doing it but now they didn't have the time to talk it out really. Instead he passed it for tomorrow.

"That would be our date. We should enjoy it instead of talking about things what don't make us comfortable" she pointed out.

"I know but yet please not now" Kendall begged.

She shook her head, "that's the problem with you."

"What?" Kendall frowned.

"This! The time to talk can come anytime. We can talk anytime. You can tell me anything. I'm listening. You just should talk and not be always scared that what you say might hurt me or anybody else. If you don't feel comfortable with this just tell me and we won't do it, you don't even have to date me if you don't want. Just tell me" she turned her face away and stared out of the window.

Kendall knew it was always his weakness to talk, mainly if it was about his feelings, feelings for girls, feelings for Melanie.

"I do want it okay? That's what bugs me. That I feel guilty because I want you so bad. I want that what Carlos and Logan got and what James is gonna get and I feel bad about that, okay? I don't feel comfortable because I feel like it's not good, it's not right, it's wrong. We should not do it. I wish I wouldn't want, but I do want and I hate it. I don't know what you would think if I gave in, if I chickened off. I don't know anything and I hate that. I don't know why you do it and that's what makes me uncomfortable. I hate it; I kinda hate you too for starting this stuff."

The last phrase. Kendall wished he could take that back, "I'm sorry, Melanie. I didn't mean it" Kendall tried to get her look back at him but she kept looking into the other direction, tears flooding her eyes and heart squeezing, "whatever" she said quietly and whispered a quiet 'thank you' up towards the sky that they finally got to Carlos'.

She got out without a word when Kendall stopped the car and didn't even pay attention to Kendall who rushed after her and tried to apologize. Though she couldn't blame him for feeling like he said he did, it still hurt to hear those words. _I hate you_, echoed in her head still when she stepped into the house and the guys welcomed her with warm hugs and nice words saying how much they missed her, even Logan who just yesterday had a long date with her.

Kendall knew he said a terrible thing, how could he? He even wondered but she shouldn't have got that frustrated. She asked him to talk, and he did. She shouldn't blame him, she started this entire thing and she should understand if Kendall didn't like it.

That's why Kendall hated to talk. He often didn't know how to say the right things to express what he actually wanted to say. He was so close to finish, _I kinda hate you for doing it because I love you so much, you can't even imagine._

The guys quickly turned her mind off and she forgot about Kendall, at least a part of her could, because another part of her never could get him out of her mind. She knew what she was doing wasn't right. She knew Kendall only said the truth and she understood if he felt that everything was fucked up. Somewhere she felt the same but it was now late.

So she relaxed and when Kendall took a seat across the living room opposite from her, she just sent a light smile and hoped Kendall would know that she wasn't mad. She couldn't be, because everything what was happening was only her fault. _I can't make him feel bad for something that is not even his fault. He has to see that it's okay. Otherwise he would never talk to me again. We need to talk, and you need to say your thoughts out loud Kendall._

After they discussed how her day was after Logan and she separated yesterday, they decided to start to cook something for lunch. They planned to spend the day by the pool and then watching movies as they did two days ago without her.

Logan took care of the food on the grill and they settled around the pool of course James was the one bringing up the main thing which kept all of them excited. "So Melanie, are you ready for me?"

She laughed and laid back on the chair, "yeah I am. Are you ready for ME?" she winked.

"Of course. First I was a bit sad that I'll be the last one. I still don't understand why, but then I realized this is the best it can be." James said with a smirk on his face whilst he was talking.

All of the others watched them with narrowing eyes, even Kendall, "why is that?" she asked.

"You know, after all of them" he pointed first at Carlos then at Logan and then at Kendall, "it will be a pleasure to be the last and with that to be the most memorable. You'll forget them all."

"Too much of that confidence." She laughed, "Take it lower, James. You might get scared and won't dare" she pointed out.

James shook his head, "never. I won't let you win, plus I don't wanna lose that much money we have in it."

"You guys told each other?" she asked Carlos and Logan.

Both nodded and she smiled and mouthed 'thanks', "do you believe each other? The opportunity of them lying only to save their money wouldn't turn in your heads?"

"No" they chorused.

"Why is this certainty?" she asked curiously.

James of course spoke along, "we all know if any of them lies, we would know it because then you'd have come here saying you won over them. You wouldn't keep that in secret, you'd be proud of yourself that you were right because they even if they wanted you didn't dare to do it."

"Good point" she said and took some sips of her drink, "but what if I have a deal with them?"

"Now what are you trying to say?" James asked, "nothing of that happened what they said?"

There was the hope for Kendall but the hope flew away as quickly as it came when she answered, "it happened, I was just wondering you guys trust each other without me saying it really did happen or you don't. That's why I asked, I was curious."

_She wouldn't lie. _Kendall sighed and returned to the sun instead of listening to them. _Why this is all needed? Why? And why she pretends like I didn't hurt her at all. I saw it in her eyes. She knows it's her fault. Because however I try and I wish it wouldn't be but it really is her fault. This fucked up situation is all her work. And my idiot friends going along with her. But wait. I'm one of them, too. Tomorrow._

They agreed to enjoy themselves, and since everyone sensed that Kendall again left out of their entire conversation if it came to the dates, they thought it was better if they talked about other things. Then Kendall joined too and they actually had a really great time together. Their lunch didn't burn, Logan took care of that and after some time in the pool they went inside and watched movies till they felt they couldn't stay up anymore.

After the last comedy, still holding their stomachs from laughter, they somehow agreed they should stop for today. They all started to gather their belongings and were about to make their way home when James noticed something, "you and Kendall came together?"

"You noticed just now?" Carlos asked, "yes they did."

"Yes we did" Kendall nodded and so did Melanie, "why?"

"Dude it's not fair that you live so close to her" James said.

Kendall groaned, "James now what's your problem?"

"That's .. not important but yet you know it bugs me that Logan and Carlos both got a few hours with her and probably it will be the same with me but you can meet her more, who knows what you two are doing out of our company."

Kendall laughed but he knew James was right. They could have done anything what they just wanted, everyone knew though they didn't do it, if the last night when she slept in his bed didn't count. But really, they didn't know that, "we don't do anything and anyways if we did, there are no rules saying I can't meet her alone or you can't or Carlos or Logan can't. I'm allowed to say hi and ask how she is if we meet on the hallway, aren't I?"

Melanie quietly watched the scene wondering what would turn out from it.

"James, stop, told you already" Logan said.

"No, you know I just can't do that because even if you say I could meet her and talk to her besides the date, Kendall is the only who gets that opportunity. I want that too" James raised his voice.

Carlos stepped in, "James, have you gone crazy?"

"Yeah, James, do you want to take a move on her?" Kendall asked.

Melanie just now felt that the right moment came to interrupt, "okay, okay. There's already too much. James we agreed that nothing would turn out of any of us dating. If you want to hang with me more, alone, fine. But just to inform you, I tell you. Kendall and I don't spend secret times alone and if we would do, that's not your business because it's our thing. If you came here to talk or anything, I would go, if you asked help I would go but no romantic feelings, we agreed there is nothing and that's why we do it, for fun. So if you now want to ruin the fun with coming up with your jealousy then tell me and we close it right here and now, too bad that Carlos and Logan already were part of the fun but you'd miss it."

It was exactly the thing Kendall waited to happen if he'd come up with his own feelings, too. It was almost whatever now. What happened that already had happened, he couldn't take that back, no matter what he said, everyone would say he should have spoken up earlier before the entire thing started.

"Okay," James began, "sorry. I don't know what came to me. You're right, you all are right, we agreed no feelings just fun."

"And you're not forced into anything" she repeated the uncountable times heard phrase.

"Yeah, I am not" he shot a look to Melanie what Kendall couldn't read, _what the fuck was that? _he wanted to yell after him but he instead let James to get out of the house.

"I need to go after him before he leaves" Melanie said and rushed out.

"Someone would explain what is it with him?" Kendall asked in the hope of Logan or Carlos would say something.

Carlos shrugged, "you know how he is. He's just impatient as always."

"I don't believe that. If he has something for her then I .. "the blonde started but then suddenly cut his own words off.

Logan frowned, "then you? What would you do then? Kendall, don't you say that you too."

"What me too?!" Kendall shouted literally, "so then James does have something for her? Fuck!" the door slammed loudly after Kendall as he stormed out, Logan and Carlos with dropped jaws stayed there where they stood for several minutes now.

When Kendall got out James was gone and Melanie was standing on the driveway ready to go back into the house, and she got a little scared when turning around she found herself face to face with Kendall, "God, Kendall, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean. Is he gone? What did you say to him?"

"Don't even ask. He's okay. Just had a moment. Don't forget that he's James. Can we go home now or should I call a taxi?"

"Melanie, I want to know if there is something … "

"There is nothing Kendall, we agreed, didn't we? I'm actually glad that James had this little thing now, now at least again if any of you have anything you need to tell you can do it. Do you have something to say?"

Kendall then said staring at the ground, "no, let's go."

"Great. No feelings and with that jealousy is marked out too. He was kinda pissed because he wants me closer as close as I am to you and if you get jealous because he is jealous too then it will be a freaking huge chaos and I don't want that. It's started as something fun, don't ruin it."

There, she explained and yet she didn't sound too sure, she sounded more like confused. Maybe she regretted it now? Maybe she felt something for any of them but now she wanted to deny it so nobody would get hurt? Kendall didn't find answer. Not during the entire way home even if she let him thinking because there were no words spoken, not at all.

"I'm sorry" she said once they pulled up in the garage.

Kendall turned to her, "for what?"

"For literally yelling your face off when it was James doing the scene" she answered watching her hands in her lap.

"It's okay. I understand you, I guess. I mean if he wanted something he should have told it earlier" Kendall said.

She nodded, "yes exactly. Though, better late than never but now it's just weird."

"You regret it, that you, uh we are doing this?"

"No, let's not talk about that" and with that she got out of the car and headed up to the elevators. Kendall followed closely behind her after he turned on the alarm of his car.

"Then tomorrow?" he asked when the doors closed and they were on the way up to their apartments.

She smiled for the first time since they'd left Logan's place, "yes, tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

"I don't really know. Something random and usual, nothing fancy and rich, I think, just normal things, you know. Is that okay?"

"Whatever we would do it would be always okay, Kendall" she said and then looked away again and in that second the doors opened and she stepped out, "I'll come by then, around nine is okay?"

"Yeah, perfect" Kendall said sending a sweet smile as he got out, too.

"Okay, good night" she left.

Kendall taking a heavy breath made it to his flat and once he was inside without turning the lights on or thinking about taking a shower he fell on to the couch and dropped into a deep dream so he could forget all about that day and tried to prepare himself for the rest what was about to come still.

* * *

Next morning he woke with the first rays of sun and quickly took a life-giving shower, _how should I do this? After that scene with James she made it clear that she doesn't want any of us to fight over her, and that it wasn't about that. But for fuck's shake, if James takes a move on her I won't back off. And let's face the truth, he's James, I can imagine he'd do it. I just can't let that happen._

After the shower he got dressed into some comfy jeans and a simple shirt just the way he knew she'd love to see him and just when he was ready with fixing his hair there was the doorbell ringing.

Putting up a smile and trying to find his confidence, more trying to get the nerve to enjoy this day and everything what would come with it he headed to open the door.

"Hi" she said, she looked beautiful. Just like they would have agreed she was in jeans and a simple shirt as Kendall and there was that beautiful smile of her, too. Kendall let her in and immediately pulled her into a hug, "slept okay?" he asked still in the embrace.

She smiled continuously; Kendall's arms were always so warm and welcoming. She imagined this was just the way how they always would be, "yeah" she lied. She didn't sleep well at all.

"Good" Kendall in his nervousness didn't notice that she was lying, "let's have breakfast somewhere?"

"Sounds good" they parted and smiled at each other.

They were on their way to the place what they chose to get some food from when her phone rang.

"No, no, no, not today" she anxiously fished out her phone and without checking who it was she picked it up, "what?"

_Sounds pissed. _Kendall drove along and hoped her work wouldn't cut their date but also he was glad because if she sounded pissed off that meant she would have liked to spend her day with him.

"No, nothing." Kendall heard her saying into the phone, her voice changed. "Don't know yet, maybe, I'll see. Don't think honestly. See you soon, gotta go, don't call me again." She hung up.

"A friend, asking about my day" she said like she was forced to explain.

Kendall nodded, "okay, uh here we are."

They spent the day in calm, mostly talking and laughing as they always did as good friends. She felt relaxed and happy, not like she didn't with the other guys, but Kendall was different.

Kendall felt the same. Whenever she was around the sun shined brighter, he felt much better and he could see everything in a better way, everything was better with her.

Even now. In this fucked up situation where he knew how they should end up, where he didn't really know if it was right or wrong to even think about the thing what they were about to do.

As the hours had gone by and late afternoon came, they were sitting in Kendall's apartment taking the last mouthfuls of their dinner what they cooked together.

"Definitely better with you" she said.

"Nah, forget that first time. Since then and even before that you were always a good cook, you know that" Kendall said and his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey" he answered, Carlos was in the line, "no Carlos, you can't come. Our date is still not over. We'll meet tomorrow, bye" he quickly hung up.

"Where do you know that I'd stay" she asked sipping some of the wine in her glass.

Kendall shrugged, "even if you go, I don't have the mood to listen to them, need some time to prepare my head for their questions."

"I see" she chuckled, "besides there's something we've avoided all day, you know?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and took a huge sip of his wine, "course, I know. Our dare."

"You intend to challenge me?"

"Look" Kendall cleared his throat, "from what I heard from Logan and Carlos, I have no idea how I should start it."

"What have you heard?" she got up from her seat and took the plates away into the sink.

Kendall lifted up too and leant against the counter, "mostly you started the things, not the guys."

"I don't want to push you Kendall. I see that you don't take it as easily as easily they do. You would do it if I started something?" Melanie raised her eyebrows and tried to understand his logic.

Kendall was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Mel. It's so complicated. I don't know what I want myself and I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

She laughed, "thought we all know that we want it."

"I know but yet." Kendall stared at the floor then quickly glanced up at Melanie, "Let's watch a movie?" he asked just to skip this topic for a little more till he would find something out.

She nodded, "okay, we can cuddle. That's a good way to start it."

"We cuddled when you slept here but nothing happened" Kendall took her hand and they headed to the living room.

"Yeah I know, you regret it? There are no rules that we can't spend time alone outside the dates, told it to James too. You can live with that if you want just be honest and don't confuse me, be clear" she said hopping on to the couch.

_Once you say let's be honest, once you say no feelings. I know it's late already and I should have told it but how, how now?_

"Sometimes I wonder if it's really you" Kendall said sitting next to her and closing her into his arms.

"What?" she looked up at him before the movie started.

"Sometimes I just can't believe what you're doing with my friends, this is a game, a cruel game. Someone is going to get hurt."

"They should have said something before it all has started" she said taking her eyes away from Kendall.

"So if James would come up that he is in love with you, what would you say? You'd turn him down because he was late with realizing it?"

"James is just James, he loves to make scenes you know. There's nothing to that. I don't know what I'd do."

"I don't understand you; I don't get it why you're doing this? It has no sense at all. It's a stupid game. If you wanted to win you would have not kissed them so they probably wouldn't have given in. Then you'd win the thing. This way, making all of them want you, you lose. Why then? If you love to win, always, then why you do it now?"

"Kendall," she shifted in her seat "I don't make any of them want me. It's their decision. I'm just myself around them as always. And now when they have the opportunity, they use it. Now it's your time, Kendall. You want to win over me?"

He turned away pressing the play button so the movie started, "I don't know. You said we could meet outside this date too. You asked me if I regret that nothing happened when we slept together in my bed the other night. Like you want me to do it, like you want to push me toward it, it's like that, I take it like that at least and I don't know why you're doing it, because on the other hand with keeping some kind of distance you don't try to push me. I don't get it. You're not like this."

"I don't know what I do myself," she sighed and her eyes stuck on the screen. "It's much more complicated with you than with everyone else. I'm just curious because I see that you'd like it maybe, but you seem like you want to kill this feeling, you want to deny it. You admitted along with the others that you want to have me in your bed. Why did you do that if you now back off?"

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying and even if I want a few things, it doesn't mean that I jump if I can get them."

"Why? If the opportunity is there, grab it and run with it" she grinned.

Kendall raised his eyebrows at her, "don't use that against me. It's something different okay? I just can't do it because it feels odd and I'm not like that. Yes I'd like to do it, more than like to, but under other circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?" she asked, the movie forgotten, their eyes locked again.

Kendall bit on his lip, "in a different kind of relationship, not in friendship- I see what it's doing with James and I don't want to confuse everything even more."

"Don't care about James or the others Kendall. You always care too much with others and it's too late when you realize that if you would have cared with your own things instead, then you'd get out from the situation well. Don't over think it just do as you feel you want to."

"Good. I feel like I don't have to do it. I admitted that I would like to sleep with you but I won't overstep the boundary, ever, not this way. End of story. Watch the movie."

"I'm too tired, tomorrow I've got to go to work. Could we sleep?"

"Sleep? Here?"

"Bedroom?" she stood up and pulled up Kendall, "please."

"Okay, go ahead, I'm coming in a minute" he said and kissed her forehead, "but I still don't get it."

"You don't have to get it; you just should talk to me more and be honest and not caring about the others but only about yourself. You won't be selfish because of that, Kendall. Sometimes you have to know that you can put yourself first. That doesn't make you a less amazing person. Go for the things what you want, okay?"

"Yeah, go" he said releasing her and turning the movie off then wandering back to the kitchen and pouring a glass of cold water to himself.

_What the fuck am I doing? And what the fuck is she doing? Calm down, Kendall, calm down, fuck it. I want to sleep with her but not that way, I want to love her. What should I do? Tell her? Tell to the guys?_

Kendall took too long in the kitchen wondering what he should do, but as soon as he remembered that Melanie was waiting for him, he quickly made it to the bedroom. She was there under the duvet, asleep? Maybe.

He quietly stripped off to boxers and put on some sweatpants and climbed next to her.

She was with her front to him and immediately scooted closer when she felt Kendall's warmth filling the bed, "thought you leave me here alone" she whispered against his chest, "are you mad at me for doing what I do?"

Kendall put his arms around her, "no, princess, I'm not. I'm mad at myself for not having the balls to do what I want."

"What do you want to do?" her eyes showed something Kendall couldn't read.

"You, to hold you a similar way Logan and Carlos got to hold you."

"Why don't you do it?"

Kendall was thinking for a moment, "I guess you don't want me to."

She rolled her eyes and snuggled back into Kendall's chest, "good night then" she whispered kissing his chest right above his heart.

_So you really don't want me to do it. But why? Why did you let them, gave them the surety that they were free to do whatever they wanted to and why don't you give it to me? Why do you keep confusing me? Why don't you jump on me so I couldn't resist? Why?_

Kendall fell asleep in between his thoughts and he was on the boundary to believe that she didn't want it because she didn't like him a tiny bit, she didn't trust him. She had a different reason but Kendall didn't know about it.

* * *

Next morning Kendall woke with Melanie still in his arms and felt relieved that she didn't leave and she didn't even wake up to get out of his bed before he would have.

"Hi" she turned looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

Kendall yawned quietly, "hi" and pressed a kiss on to her forehead, "slept well?"

She nodded, "thank you, and you?"

"Me too. With you it's always good" he giggled.

"Let's get up so we can get ready to meet the guys. I bet they'll be here in an hour" she said and was out of bed gathering her clothes in a heap in his arms, "come on" she looked back at Kendall still in bed and threw his jeans from the previous day onto his face.

Kendall removed them and sat up. He tried to gather coherent thoughts even if she was standing there in front of him in panties and a short shirt again, "We won't talk then, will we?"

She lowered back to the edge of the bed, "what do you want to talk about?"

Their eyes locked in a tight gaze, the entire world disappeared, and there was only Kendall and Melanie now.

"About us" Kendall breathed rather quiet and unsure than certain.

"What about us?" she asked scooting up on the bed till she sat opposite Kendall, and reaching over she caressed his face.

"I need to ask and tell a lot of things" Kendall said hoping he would get enough strength now to admit his love. He slept well last night, dreamed about a world where there wasn't this stupid game and he easily admitted his love to her and they were happy together. Waking up he noticed he was not living in that world but he knew he might have a chance to twist things out and then everything would be mighty fine or even worse than it was now. However it would be he felt he must say everything out and then he could calm down.

He was about to open his mouth when the bedroom door slammed open and Carlos, James and Logan burst in disturbing them.

Both Melanie and Kendall cursed in themselves. Perfect moment destroyed.

"Since when you guys break into my apartment?" Kendall asked surprisingly quiet not really feeling the mood to shout their faces off after such a confusing night he just now had.

All the guys gazed at Melanie who still was sitting on the bed immobile, wearing almost nothing.

She lifted herself up and climbed off bed, and with her clothes in her hands she made it to the bathroom passing everyone by and saying, "It's not fair to Kendall. None of you were interrupted" and she left.

"This" James started, "really wasn't in the rules. Everyone gets a day with her and you overstepped that line. She's here for who knows how long with you alone."

"James knock it off" Carlos tried to calm him.

"We discussed it once, James, back off!" Kendall now raised his tone of voice. "She herself told us that she's free to decide who she wants to spend time with. She wanted to stay and we slept over and it's all. It doesn't mean that I got more than you will. Make her stay with you as long as you want if you can. You have your own chance, we won't disturb you."

He quickly pushed his sweats down and climbed into his jeans and dragged out a clean shirt from the drawer, "and before any of you would ask, I won't tell you guys a little piece of that all what happened or what did not happen here last night."

"Then we won't believe that you dared to prove her wrong so you'll pay" James said.

"Good" Kendall tilted his head, "I'll fucking pay because it seems like all what you care about is getting her and some plus money. Like you wouldn't have enough! Seriously guys I don't get it at all. Why this is entire fucked up game necessary? You can get any kind of girl you ever want, why just her? And why's the money such an important tool?"

"Enough" Melanie re-entered the bedroom half-yelling and quieting everyone.

"I didn't mean this to end like this" she started but couldn't get anywhere because James cut her word off, "what? End? This is far from the end! Melanie, don't do it to me."

"Not that end James, calm down or I'll change my mind" she said. "You promised in the very beginning and two days ago too that we don't have feelings involved. Then please explain me why's this big drama what you guys keep doing about me spending more or less time with each of you?"

She didn't look straight into one of the guys' eyes but continuously rotated her look so everyone got some of her eyes and her anger.

"I'm sorry" James' quiet voice followed the loud cry of Melanie's, "it was my idea to come here and it's me doing the problem all the time. I'm just .. I don't know I maybe got carried away with this thing and I haven't been with a girl in a while and after hearing Carlos and Logan and now witnessing Kendall, I just want to get to my part and get over with it so we can forget it finally."

"If we get to the end with you too then you'll shut up about me and Kendall secretly doing something what anyways wouldn't be your business at all because I told you that I'm not committed to any of you, I can freely decide whoever the hell I want to spend time with?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Fine. Come on" she grabbed his wrist and they were out of the room.

Kendall rushed after them, "wait, wait, where are you guys going?"

She stopped and spoke, "we have a date, today. I can't do it anymore. I see I did a mistake and I want it to be over before it turns out in a way I want it the least to be, you guys splitting up because of my stupid game."

"NO. Melanie, that won't happen, ever." Carlos assured her stepping forward, and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Really, that won't. It's just a little misunderstanding" James said, "We don't have to do it along."

Kendall remained in silence.

"No, James. You deserve a chance, too. Come on" they were on their way out again. Before they stepped out she turned back and looking at Kendall she said, "Later."

He nodded and when the door was shut behind them he collapsed onto the floor against a wall, face in his hands, mind and heart confused as hell.

* * *

"What happened to you? This is not exactly what we agreed in!" Melanie pulled up James when once they were in the underground parking lot under the apartment complex.

"I'm sorry. I just really like you, you mean a lot to me and you know I can't just bear with all of that what Kendall is doing" James defended himself opening the door of his car so she could get in.

After he was in on the other side she said, "I know. But don't let it get out of your hand otherwise it will end up badly. It already goes into a totally different direction as I planned originally. I hate that I can't control it and Kendall's so confusing. I don't need you too to do this shit and make it harder. You should help me instead. James, don't over do things, okay?"

"Yes okay. Sorry again. We'll work this out. Text to the guys while I'm driving" he said starting the car.

"Good and okay" she pulled out her phone, "uh wait, can I have a shower at your place?"

"Yes of course" James grinned.

She shook her head and laughed, "you never change, bastard. Go and drive. Want this to be over the sooner the better."

* * *

"Kendall" Logan helped his friend up from the floor, "tell us what's going on with you lately."

"There is nothing to tell Logan" he sighed and after he was standing he made it to the couch and hopped down on it.

"Why don't you admit it finally?" Carlos asked.

"What?"

Both Carlos and Logan shook their heads, "that you're in love with her" Carlos said it out finally even if Logan gave him the 'don't do it' look.

"That's just a thing. It doesn't matter, she doesn't love me. If she would she wouldn't do it or she'd have grabbed the chance last night and told or showed it to me."

Logan and Carlos not knowing what happened between them looked at each other in confusion.

"So you guys didn't?"

"No Logan, we didn't. Now you're happy? I didn't do it because somehow I felt like she didn't want it."

"That didn't turn in your head that it was a part of the game? Eventually if you guys didn't do anything she won. She wanted to win so she didn't even try to seduce you."

"Carlos, that's what I don't get. Why's this game good for her? I don't know, I don't get it. I didn't feel up to it in this situation. Yes I admitted that I'd do it but not under these circumstances. I just can't do it, I couldn't."

Logan's phone rang, "hey" he said walking away and leaving Carlos and Kendall alone. He watched them from the kitchen but he saw them doing nothing but sitting in silence.

"Yes, uh he is okay but he just now admitted that he loves you but he doesn't seem like someone going to tell it to you too. He's confused Melanie; it wasn't such a good idea as it seemed at first."

"I know" she said in the phone, "but now I need to do it along and finish it or he'll wonder what happened."

"He wonders already. Maybe if you cancel it with James .. "

"No, Logan. I know what I'm doing, it got out of hand but it'll be the best if he sees that I made it to the end. Otherwise he'd think I have something with James."

"Okay, how you want. Then when?"

"Tonight at James' place?"

"Okay. I'll get everyone there, though I don't know if Kendall wants to hear James' part."

"That's fine too. Just let me know what's going on, okay?"

"Yes, have fun with James."

"Will do, bye Logan" she hang up.

Returning to the living room Logan was greeted with 'nah what's up?' look from Carlos. Logan just shook his head and sat next to Kendall. "Look, forget today then, let's just hang as we always do. Today's James' turn, tonight we'll meet up and it's going to be over. If you want, if you can, you can tell her how you feel."

"She will freak. You saw how she reacted on James' possible, assumed by us feelings? No, I won't ever make a move. I need her as a friend and it's clear enough for me to see that I'm good as a friend for her too. She doesn't want me to ruin it, she would not want it."

"James is a different case bro, you know that" Carlos patted his shoulder.

Kendall frowned, "really? Why?"

"Because, uh he's James. Well I can't explain it but Melanie could. Why don't you try and talk to her?"

Kendall giving an idiot way of raising his eyebrows let him know that he was about to talk when they walked in just in the morning. Then remembered it was James' fault, "sorry."

"Nah you're right. We always interrupt. Better if we leave you alone." Logan rose up but Kendall pulled him back by the hem of his shirt.

"No, please. I didn't mean it like that. Stay."

They spent the day with writing songs and talking about different topics from girls and love. Kendall actually had a good time with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi : ) finally here is the last chapter of this short love story I have been doing. It's been so far one of my favorites to write. I had so much work in it and I only hope that you all are going to like how I finished it as much as you guys loved it from the first chapter.. **

**Huge thanks to Irina, she was my beta in this thing and in many others, link to her in my profil.. lol you know that already... **

**I hope you like it, have fun, this chapter compensates you all for the previous one's lameness... lol **

* * *

- Part 4 -

* * *

The good mood was destroyed when Logan's phone rang and he, breaking the round of video game they were actually in, picked it up and both Carlos and Kendall knew who it was and what they were saying.

"Let's go." Logan said unplugging the items of the game, Kendall still unmoved on the couch, "come on, we need to go to James."

"I'm not sure I want to. I know James had her, he was all over it this week and I don't want to listen to another story." Kendall leant back against the couch and threw his legs onto the coffee table.

Carlos and Logan exchanged a glance, Logan shook his head signaling, "no, no." so Carlos held himself back from saying anything before he would have said something that wouldn't have been good.

"Please, Kendall. After this it's going to be over. James is going to think that you don't want to come because you are mad at him or something like that. You can not be mad at him for nothing." Logan begged.

"I'm not mad for nothing. I bet he made a good pass on her and now they are going to date and stuff like that. I don't want to witness that all."

"You don't know that. Melanie clearly said that it wasn't about getting one of us for herself. She said she wouldn't like that because in this situation it's just not allowed to happen for the exact same reason why you are mad now. Jealousy. Kendall if you feel something why didn't you stop us in the beginning and then this thing with all of us wouldn't have happened at all?"

"Logan, I don't know. Leave me alone and forget it. I'm going then." He rose up and gathered his jacket and car keys and was already in the door. Carlos and Logan staring at him and shaking their heads.

"Don't you guys come then?" he opened the door and placed the keys into the lock.

"He suffers himself instead of admitting it." Carlos said as he picked his own jacket up and they headed to Kendall's direction.

Kendall, just to shut his friends up and to feel less miserable, agreed to going but he got sick in the stomach only by the thought of James' date.

* * *

"Hi guys" James greeted them, smelled from fresh shower and was dressed in a black tank top and grey sweatpants as he opened the door.

"Hi" Logan and Carlos said lifting up the beers they grabbed at the store on their way. Kendall, quietly avoiding James' look on him, sneaked in to the apartment and seated himself on the couch.

"How was your day?" James asked the guys after closing the door.

"Fine but started off a little bit weird, you know." Logan said gazing at Kendall who was anxiously tapping his palms on his thighs and was waiting for his friends to join him in the living room.

"Yeah, did he say anything about me?"

"Oh a lot." Carlos said, "he is mostly mad at you and hates you for making moves on Melanie."

"What was with Melanie?" Logan asked before James could have responded to Carlos' note.

"I'll tell you later or well, you'll know soon. I think now that we're over with this thing, other things are going to happen." James eyes fell on Kendall.

"Okay, let's get into it then." Logan headed to the living room, James and Carlos followed him and they all took their seats facing each other and with beers in their hands.

"So? What did you guys actually do?" Logan was interested.

James sighed, "after leaving Kendall's place we went to mine, she showered, breakfast, talked a lot." Then James paused looking at Kendall but only shook his head seeing that Kendall wasn't paying attention at all.

Kendall tried to shut his ears off. He didn't want to and yet he wanted to hear it so after all he was listening but pretended like he wasn't, just like anytime before. He hoped James would go into deeper the talking part rather than the rest but of course the rest was the thing keeping everyone excited , so James jumped into that.

"She told me that she always wonders how I can be so fit. She was there seeing what I had for breakfast, and she noted that besides the hamburgers I eat it's just cannot be possible to stay in form as I do. I was wearing a tank top, you know." James was all over himself as usual but all the guys had already gotten used to that, so they know James soon would get to the main part of the story.

"So I told her we can spend our day at home in my gym, and I could show her what I do to keep myself fit. And then we did so. Well let's skip the boring parts, I see not everyone is too interested in my date so I don't want to drag it. Everyone knows that it happened anyways."

Kendall didn't even glance at James for his biting remark.

"We worked out for some hours together. I showed her a few things she can easily do by herself. We were tiredly sitting on the floor against a wall and I leant in and kissed her. There was nothing more to it, I just went on it and we then continued. She never tried to stop me, didn't seem like she wanted to win at all." James said and Kendall stormed out of the room.

_Who the fuck is that girl? Not the girl I fell in love with!_ Kendall felt like screaming but remained in silent and splashed some cold water into his face in the bathroom. _Of course she didn't challenge. Nobody can resist to James, of course, no one! Shit, if I was a girl I would be the same, I know._

Walking back somewhat calmed, Kendall found Logan, Carlos and James, who he hated right now from the bottom of his heart – even if he didn't mean to -, quietly sipping their beers.

He didn't even ask if he missed anything, he re-took his seat and with that the words flew out of James as if he was reading.

The scene came into a too intense vision in front of Kendall's green, sad, radiating disappointment eyes.

_James lips crashed against hers, his hands reached out to pull her into his lap, and as she was seated where she needed to be to feel James' excitement, she closed her arms around James' neck and opening her mouth she let James' tongue slip in and deepen their kiss._

_She rubbed her behind on James' lap, they groaned as the frustration grew with every passing minute. James palms cupped her ass and soon, never hesitating, his fingers slid up to hook into the waistline of her shorts._

_James lifted her off his lap, they stood and quickly threw their sweated clothes off. Staring at each other for a bare moment both bit on their lips then she stepped forward and touched his chest. Hot, hard, wet, pounding as his heart was racing inside. Eyes locked, breathe getting hard to take, and his hands found their place, too, on her hips as she was close enough. He roughly pulled her against himself, against his erection, and earned a groan from her but he swallowed the end of it when he met his lips with hers again and they got lost in a kiss again._

_They rocked against one another, switched position so she was with her back to the wall. Soon James pushed her forward enough so she stopped against that certain wall. "Hmm, James" her voice sounded all but desiring, wanting, craving for more when James stuck his lips onto her neck and sucked on a spot._

_Her nails dug into his muscular back, she clenched her teeth, she was already on the edge and James hardly touched her yet._

_Just when it seemed James would make her come that way, he disappeared, she was left wanting and opening her eyes she looked for him._

_She smiled when she spotted James coming back to the room with a foil packet in between two of his fingers. All but gloriously naked, and she was amazed by the sight. She needed to swallow, tried to get her dried mouth somewhat wet._

_James went up to her again and kissed her. So delicious and soft and long and wow, everything what she would have never expected from him. She always thought he would be all rough in even his kisses, too. She didn't exactly know if she liked the soft James or not. A part of her, well, wished that rough James to come out of his shelter._

_Whilst their kiss lasted, their bodies rubbed together in a slow, sweet and passionate way. One of her hands remained on his ass, other headed to his front between them and she could take a hold on his erection. James pulled somewhat backward leaving her some room to do as she wanted._

_Their kiss never broke even if her movements were quite distracting and arousing not only for James who received the pleasure, but for her, too who gave it._

_James leant on both his palms against the wall next to her head, in one hand there was the condom, still. As he found some of his senses he removed one hand from the wall and travelled down along her left side and reached behind her. Slipping one finger into her, James moved in unison with her fisting on his erection._

_There was a part of James wanting to come like that. Fuck it if he didn't want it seriously, but other part of him wished he'd have all of her, and from her behaving, James assumed she'd love that, too. So biting on her bottom lip, James stepped back, her grasp ceased on him and his finger pulled out of her. She watched him tearing the foil packet open and then placing the rub on himself. Once he was done they were back against one another, James grabbed her left thigh and lifted it up to wrap around his waist, and in between some rough kisses he eased himself up into her._

_There was the roughness she desired earlier, as she hoped James didn't hold himself back and gave into it everything. To make the pose a little more comfortable, she hugged James waist with both of her legs, James literally fucked her into the wall behind._

"Well, there was some warming up, we kissed, she was in my lap and then we stood and got naked, then continued the previous things against a wall. When we were deep enough in it I went for a condom and then coming back it didn't take a long time when we were fully on it. We had a quite rough round with the help of that wall." James explained giving out less detail than both Carlos and Logan expected him to. Compared to his big mouth, and to the way he was waiting this date earlier, it seemed different than James would do.

Though, James just wanted to get over it the sooner the better. He didn't want to cause pain to his best friend, and it was the easiest if with a few sentences he finished.

_His mouth never left sucking her neck meanwhile he was pounding into her, but he was careful to not leave any marks. Her arms tightly around his torso, she hoped James would not let her fall and gave all of herself into the action without bothering to care about anything else in the world._

_"Come on" James murmured against her skin as he was getting closer and it was harder with every thrust up into her, to hold her like that. Mumbling more encouraging phrases and fastening up his pace, James helped both of them to their highs, they rode it out together, the room echoed by the sounds of their pleasure, and they collapsed onto the floor, she in his lap again, James' back against the wall, her head resting on his shoulder, they came down together._

"That's all you want to say?" Carlos asked when James was in silence after announcing that they had a hard round.

"What else should I say? I bet Kendall doesn't like the images coming up in his head. He made it clear last time at your place Logan. You described it literally and I just don't want to share it with you all. You know it happened anyways. There's nothing more to it." He sighed and got some confused looks from Logan and Carlos, "okay." He breathed and finished, "after we came, we ended up on the floor. It was really intense and we both needed some air to catch so yeah, that's it. Really, nothing more."

"James" Logan stood, placed his bottle of beer onto the coffee table, "can we talk in the kitchen for a minute, please?"

"Why?" James raised his eyebrows.

Carlos jumped up, "I want to hear what you have got to say, too."

Kendall rose, too, "well, you guys don't need to go anywhere. The party is over for me. I'm tired and I'm going home, now. Have a good night."

Neither of Logan, Carlos or James tried to stop Kendall now. There was just too much for the three to talk about and obviously Kendall would have been in their way and they didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, instead they wanted his good but nothing seemed to happen the way they expected it to.

Kendall was out of the apartment so James turned to Logan, "what?"

"You're either a fucking good actor or you are in love with her. Tell us which one." Logan snapped at him without trying to beat about the bush.

"We all know that I'm a great actor, that's not a question. I don't know why you think that."

"Just because with you giving out such bare detail you seem like you have more feelings to it than you admit it." Carlos saw Logan's point so he explained.

James shrugged, "you guys know it is not true. I like her but not that way, we all do. The one in love with her is Kendall and yet he still does not seem to notice a thing around him."

"Then, I don't understand." Carlos blinked.

James sighed, "wanted to seem like I don't give out much because of the reason you said just now. You ate it, question is did Kendall eat it?"

"Soon we'll see, I think we, and mainly you James," Logan pointed out, "take it too far. We hurt him, we wanted to do good and see what we do?"

"It will be all right." James calmed both Logan and Carlos and grabbed another bottle of beer, "let's continue the night and wait."

They did so.

* * *

Kendall drove back to his own apartment, unable to think of anything but fighting with tears. He didn't know where to put it all what was just happening. He shut the door and walked into his living room, fell back on the couch and sat there in the dark.

He had no idea how much time passed but a knock on the door snapped him out. He rose and made it to the door, on the way he switched some lights on so there wasn't that dark anymore in the flat.

"Hi" Melanie stood there and not letting Kendall say anything she started, "we need to talk, can I come in?"

Kendall sighed, as ever not being able to resist her, circumstances here or there, he opened the door wider and she stepped in.

They stood there, awkward silence falling on to them, their eyes locked, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"What do you want to say Mel?" Kendall, finally getting into moving, passed her by and headed back to the living room.

"First," she began, "I would like to talk to you and not to your back. Don't turn around when it's about to start, please." And she followed him. Kendall lowered to the couch; she sat next to him and hoped he'd at least look at her.

"Kendall, why the fuck do you not tell me a thing?"

"Though you were the one willing to talk." He said coldly.

"I still am. About you not talking to me. We agreed in the morning that we would talk about it later. So please."

"That was then, when I still hoped James wasn't in love with you. Now it's all … unnecessary to go through all that. You'll be with him. He's a great guy anyways, I understand you. I just don't understand why you needed this game for this to happen. If you wanted to fuck them all, you just should have asked them and leave me out of this."

"Kendall, please, don't bring that up again. We all know where it's started and what rules we had. It wasn't about me wanting to fuck them all."

"OH by the way" Kendall cut her words, "when do I have to pay?"

"What?" She frowned at Kendall.

"We didn't have sex so I have got to pay to the guys. I owe them, you know. Though, they didn't mention it at all. Yeah, it all was about the fuck. Sometimes I wonder which one is worse, the money or the fuck."

"Kendall," she tried again, "are you now jealous? You know you had your chance."

"You refused me, fuck!" Kendall stood up and his voice rose to a level which was almost at the boundary of shouting but even if she quivered, she stayed calmed and reminded herself that Kendall's behaving was due to her actions.

"I thought it wasn't about the sex for you. That's why I didn't try it at all." She stood too and walked around the couch so it was between them as they shouted at each other.

"Oh, yeah because I didn't want it. I didn't know what was right to want. I hoped you would get on it and we would get over it if you want it that bad but actually I realized you didn't even want me that bad, but all the others you did. I don't know anymore, I never knew and now I know it less, why was it good for you? To win a bet isn't worth it, is it? I mean if you wanted to win you shouldn't have let them to touch you, you shouldn't have tease them, kiss them and things like that. You wanted to sleep with them and it's all. You've built this game to involve all of us, which I don't know why you did when once you didn't want to sleep with me at all."

"Actually you miss the point." She sighed quietly. "All I have wanted is to sleep with you, to sleep in your arms, to SLEEP. Can you hear me when I say SLEEP? Not having sex but sleep. That's why I didn't kiss you and didn't push you. I knew you didn't like this thing and just to inform you, it all was a lie, a game. I did it because I love you and you seemed like you won't make a pass on me, EVER. I was so close to you, I'd been always around, we enjoyed being together and I guess you yourself couldn't believe that I could feel something for you. I just wanted to open up your eyes." She spoke and Kendall didn't even notice that she was talking in past tense.

"A lie? A game? You love me? How does it all relate to each other? What kind of way is that to tell me that you love me that you fuck all my friends, huh? What kind of for God's sake?" Kendall lifted his hands to run his fingers through his hair, all the tension that had gathered in him, now exploded and he just couldn't control neither his voice nor his movements. He walked up and down and yelled each and every word.

She still didn't take it on heart, it all was her fault and she knew it.

"Nothing was true about those things you heard from the guys, Kendall. I didn't have sex with them at all, neither of them. I didn't want this to go this far. I thought after James asked that thing about me if I'd sleep with any of you, it would be a great opportunity to find out if you feel something for me. I didn't know you would admit it or not, that you want me in some ways, I hoped you would say that there is more to your feelings than some desire to sleep with me. But you seemed so cold, like you didn't care if I actually would sleep with any of them, with anyone in the world. So I figured this thing."

"That you would sleep with them, great way, I've got to say again."

"Kendall, where the fuck were you when I said I didn't had sex with them? I intently didn't use the word SLEEP so it would be clear for you to know what we didn't do."

Kendall remained in silence.

"Good. I continue then. I did a little talk with the guys. They all knew, assumed that you liked me and they were up to help me whatever it takes. They are all actors, Kendall. They can perfectly play the role they get. And when I saw that you didn't care about whatever we would do, I thought okay, then let's pretend like we actually do it. I didn't think you'd not say a thing against it for an entire week. I thought you'd come up after I told you all the dare. Even the other guys were shocked what the fuck I was doing but afterwards they agreed to help me, since you didn't stop me, you joined to the game. Then I hoped after what Carlos told you all you'd stop me, would stop all of us because you want to try something with me and it's just not right if we do something like this game. But you didn't say a word, still."

Kendall stared at her with an empty look. No words, no any sign of Kendall understanding a thing about what she just said to him.

"You didn't … nothing happened … what they said … all the three of them … nothing … " he muttered, tiredness felt in his tone. He was actually really tired. Tired of all the shit he had been through the past week, and tired of just everything. His friends literally played with him, why did they do this to him?

"It was … all of that was just fiction. You never noticed that none of them mentioned my name whilst telling the story? They always said 'her' and not 'Melanie', I told them to do so. I used the scenes from my book I'm writing for months. Nobody ever read that crap. I wanted to show it to you once but somehow then it's got forgotten. You were busy, so I was and then when we were in this thing I needed to find something out, so you'd actually see what would happen if you don't make a move on me soon. I'd move on somehow because I'd think you didn't have anything to do with me."

Silent.

"So, I just wanted to show you that you should step up sometimes for your good." Melanie said and waited for some kind of reply.

She did get nothing. So she went along. "They didn't know what kind of plot I gave to each of them. I wanted all of them to seem more interested in hearing what 'happened'," she used air quotes," on our dates. This way all of their reaction was more real for you, too, even if nothing happened, nothing about the actual sex parts. I went to the amusement part with Carlos, and we had fun but I told him to cut it in the afternoon because I didn't want to spend the night with him, even if we both know nothing would happen, it was good that way. I spent the day with Logan in his flat. We cooked, watched movies and ate but didn't have sex on the kitchen table. And I again went to work, so when it would have come to you and you would have seen that actually you were the one I was willing to spend the whole night with, you'd realize something was different with you. I hoped you would see that something was not right, if once you didn't realize it earlier, or if you did, you got it all wrong. It wasn't about me fucking everyone but you, it wasn't about winning or losing a bet, it was about opening your eyes up that you shouldn't be scared of telling me if you feel something. I've waited and waited for you to ask, to go into it deeper and you didn't realize what's going on. You didn't know, how didn't you know that with me sleeping with you, and only sleeping I wanted to send you a message? You got it all wrong."

"I don't understand it. I don't. What about James?" Kendall ignored everything but went for the one thing what kept him excited. Did James love her?

"I needed to make you jealous but James took it too far. I thought you'd stop him, you'd tell him that you like me but you didn't do a thing and when I told James that I might stop this and we should forget everything because you obviously don't like me, he got into action and started to say and do things he shouldn't have. Even I was scared that he had feelings for me. But then I figured he didn't have. I told him to stop. I told him if after our date on Friday it would be still a blur and you still would remain to deny your feelings, I would just give up. I told him I'd even give him a chance because I actually really was on the boundary of believing that he was jealous of you. And Kendall, you know what he said? That I should be with you, that he likes me as a sister who needs help, and his love for his brother would always stop him from loving a girl who he knows his brother has feelings for."

"That idiot." Kendall bent his head and drew in several long breaths.

"Today morning, that wasn't planned at all. Another action of James'. And as I heard from Logan and Carlos, the way he told you about our date, he quite gave the impression of having feelings for me. I guess, he didn't say much, right? He sounded like he was ashamed to give it out. It sounded like those things happened, and he has feelings for me. I know, we practiced it but I didn't know he would do it so well. Logan told me that even he fell for it."

"That's why they wanted to talk afterwards." Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, exactly. He just wanted to help though. But whatever we did, we do, you're just sitting swallowing everything, thinking that you are not worth to like me, to have all of those things what you thought they had. They didn't have those things for a moment either. It had been waiting for you, all the time."

"It had? Past?" Kendall finally sensed the way she talked.

"I assume, from the way you're sitting here and listening to all of this, that you're still not interested, or you lost your hope in me, or I don't know. You might hate me but it's okay. I understand. I kinda hate myself, too. Playing with you like this and using your friends wasn't right but they offered it and I just accepted it in my hopeless state. But I know I shouldn't have."

"You only should have told me." Kendall standing up sighed.

She chuckled, "are you kidding me? You tell me that? You know how I am if it comes to you."

"I don't know." Kendall shook his head. "Tell me."

"It's just the way how it's for you with me. I can't think straight. I just get confused because I can't believe that you can be so amazing, that a guy like you could love me. I wonder every time I look at you that what would you like in me? And I'd chickened back every time. It was easier… I thought it would be easier to make you say it out. But it obviously wasn't. I was wrong. I didn't want this to get this far. I thought we could fix this in the beginning but then it got out of hand. I'm sorry for playing with you. For torturing you this long. Or whatever you feel now, I'm sorry." She said and turned around, was about to leave.

Kendall ran round the living room and caught her by the wrist, "wait, Melanie."

Her eyes were looking down right at his chest but Kendall lifted her head up by the chin and saw the wet look of hers, "don't cry for God's sake." He pulled her into his arms and stayed there in a tight cuddle for several minutes.

"You're the only one who'd do something crazy like this. Only you Mel." Kendall said almost laughing and with that he somewhat made her relaxed. She quietly stepped back, though Kendall refused to let her go.

They were still only inches apart, arms around each other, their eyes met again, "I'm so sorry. I leave you alone and never come back again. I swear I'm sorry."

"Shh" Kendall put his finger onto her lip then moved with it to tuck some hair behind her ear whilst he was talking, "I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay here in my arms. It feels so good. Don't be mad at yourself for nothing. It wasn't like you guys dragged this fucked up thing over months freaking me out. It was only one week of our lives and though I had a lot to deal with and had so many things in my head going round and round about my feelings and about you, there's one thing what never changes."

"What?" she asked, kind of scared, even if Kendall didn't seem angry, she had fears.

"I realized that no matter what you would do, I will always love you. I tried to stop so many times. I was scared we would lose our amazing friendship. This friendship what means so much for us, I guess I can say for both of us, right?" he asked.

She nodded as a quiet reply and drank in his words with that gorgeous look of his eyes that he gave to her.

"I am still scared but now I see I have to stop being scared and need to step up for the things I want. This game, as you expected, made me see a few things. You're so amazing. I knew that already, I knew it always but you sometimes take yourself down. Don't do that, ever, understand?" again a little pause which allowed Melanie to nod. "Everything what you are, everything what you do just sweeps men off their legs and sooner or later a lucky guy would catch your attention and I should watch losing you. I should watch it because you wouldn't leave us, you would always be around, our friendship means so much for you too as much as it means for the guys and for me, I know. And after the guys … what they said they did … and basically the way how they were talking … mainly James … it was so convincing … " Kendall swallowed. He still hardly could believe that it was just acting. "I really thought he was falling for you and if Carlos and Logan wasn't, even then they really like you and I couldn't bear watching them all the time lecturing about you if I knew I can't have you."

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know where Kendall was going with this long speech. But she was so glad that he finally was talking to her. She couldn't hide her smile.

Kendall asked, "what is that?"

"You" she said fighting with tears. A few of them escaped but Kendall wiped them away with his thumb. "I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you Kendall. I wanted all of this to come out finally. I only wanted it because I didn't know how to tell my things either. So simple and so hard to talk about it because our lives are so different and everything is just so hard. It's hard to keep up day after day and I was scared, too, that we'd lose our friendship. But I loved you, I always have, and I wanted it to be something or to be nothing but then I could have relaxed and let it go."

Kendall lifted up his other hand, too, so he could cup her head between both of his hands. He then leant down and softly touched her lips. Parting his lips softly he captured the bottom one of her and sucked on it softly before letting go and repeating the same procedure with her upper one, too. Their tongues sometimes met, sliding against one another, sensing just how sweetly they tasted, how perfect they were together.

They soon parted, she loosened her arms around his waist and stepped back.

"What is it?"

"You … can't be this good. I was playing here, cruel games and you just cannot be able to forgive me. I just should have told and … "

"Shh" Kendall softly grabbing her by the waist pulled her back. "I understand you and after all, as I said, nobody got hurt, it didn't take longer than a week, we'll be okay. Forgive yourself. I love you, hear me? Melanie please, you always ask me to talk. Now listen to me when I say it, I love you. I don't ever want to see you in someone else's arms. I don't even want to imagine that it's possible. I want you because we need each other to live. I love you, I won't let you go till you are not able to understand that I'm not mad. I get every step you have taken, it was all for something good and this way or another but it worked. Now I see everything and I want you to see it too. Don't hide away when finally I know what I want, don't get scared if you already have gone so far. Listen to me, I love you."

He touched her lips again. Just the same way as before. Her arms wandered up to wrap around his neck, she pulled her lower, they deepened the kiss. Both of Kendall and Melanie let the emotions burst out, some tears fell on their cheeks, they could feel the wetness between their faces.

"I wanted to do this for a while now." Kendall giggled pulling apart slowly but keeping her in his hands. She only smiled as a respond and then immediately stuck her lips on to Kendall's again. "Me too." She mumbled somehow into the kiss.

Probably first they didn't even notice that they headed towards the bedroom but they really did. Realization hit both of them as the atmosphere changed and lights suddenly were gone around them.

Kendall reached for the switcher, "I'd like to see you." He whispered coming back to her, this time from her behind he placed his palms onto her waist and pulled her close to his body. She tilted her head to the right, Kendall snuggled his nose into her hair then travelled down on her neck and kissed a trail down to her shoulder. As he was done he made it back and toward her right shoulder. She cocked her head to the left then giving Kendall the access he needed. Quiet moans left her mouth as Kendall's wet lips left their burning touch on her skin.

Kendall squeezed her body against himself tighter and bit down on her soft flesh gently when he first heard the moans addressed to him. She slid her arms up and messed in Kendall's hair whilst he kept kissing her skin. Their hips treaded in a steady measure growing both of their arousal.

There was a moment when Kendall's left hand moved lower and into her jeans waistband, never stopping till his hand was in her panties. Stroking her pelvic bone – just the right way to warm her up more – he continued kissing her neck as much as he could he went down to the collar of her shirt, he was sure Melanie enjoyed every move he took. She glided into his touch, tried to lead Kendall's hand even lower and pressed herself closer into the hardening erection of Kendall. As she was moving Kendall was groaning in sync and soon two of his fingertips reached her waiting clit. "Ah please." She begged quietly and lecherously into the boy's touch.

Kendall giggled and gave a little more to her; he fastened up and went deeper. "Oh" even Kendall groaned sensing the wet proof of her pleasure. With his other hand he moved up under her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra. She fit in perfectly, he loved that.

As at some point Melanie turned her head, there was the opportunity for them to share a kiss again. Kendall pulled his hand out of her panties and spun her around. He dug his covered erection into her hips and pushed her toward the bed meanwhile their lips were still connected.

They parted for a bare second, both got rid of their shirts, and then Kendall, pulling her back to him, unbuttoned her jeans. She rested her palms on his chest, caressed the lightly haired area in the middle and leant forward to place there a kiss, too. As she touched his skin Kendall dragged her pants lower, his fingertips gently tickled the outside of her thighs. She lifted up her hands and tugged on his hair as Kendall went down following the way of her jeans. As he was heading lower and lower, he blew soft winds onto her skin. She bit on her lip and pulled Kendall's hair rougher, it was hard to deal with the hot air on her already heated flesh.

Once the jeans were down around her ankles in a heap, Kendall lifted one of her leg after the other and she stepped out of them. But Kendall stayed on his knees. She looked down at him, they exchanged a quick glance before Kendall buried his nose in the front of her panties.

"Hmm" she moaned, her tug even tighter in the blonde locks of Kendall's. His hands gently cupped her behind, he pulled her closer and once kissed her through the fabric. Then left her hanging and kissing a trail up through her navel and abdomen to her breasts then to her neck where he suckled on a sweet spot again. As he moved up, Kendall closely rubbed his body against her, he let her feel how much he wanted her, too.

She, still unable to release his hair, grabbed it tighter just to hold onto something whilst her pleasure grew. One of Kendall's hands flat on the small of her back keeping her close enough to him. The other one from her hip ran up in a swift move and unlocked her bra. It happened so quickly that she hardly noticed she was almost naked already.

Kendall let go of her and slid the straps off each shoulder – her bra was removed, too. He admired her, drank in that gorgeous sight and loved the thought that she was only his, and no one else's, not anymore. "You're beautiful Melanie." He whispered capturing her lips once again but his hands stayed off her. He worked with his own pants now. Melanie stroked his back, tried to pull him back close again as their kiss got deeper.

Once, when the button was popped open and the zip down, Kendall connected their hips again. She, moaning softly into his mouth led one hand of hers down to Kendall's front and slid it onto his boxer-brief covered cock. Kendall's groan was more than loud then. He arched into her touch and pushed his pants down. It fell to the floor, her hand remained on his erection but their kiss still lasted, too. He somehow kicked the jeans off without breaking any kind of contact between them, and then sweetly and temptingly bit on her bottom lip.

As they kissed passionately their lower halves never ceased to rub against one another. Their kisses were filled with moans, their touches with fire, and their sex's all but desire- for each other. Her hand stroked unrecognizable patterns onto his back and with every move it went lower. Once she was already in the waistband of Kendall's underwear. She pushed it off with a swift tug. His erecting cock sprang free and met with her pelvic bone. Melanie immediately wrapped a fist around the base. Kendall was able to let a loud groan leaving his mouth as a respond to her action.

They were still kissing; she gently fisted him up and down from root to tip and parted her legs just a little. Then let go of his cock with her hand and let it slip against her sex. They moaned in unison as he rocked back and forth stroking her through her soaked panties. She helped with her own movements- oh she loved him between her legs so much. Melanie cupped his ass again and pulled him closer, deeper. Kendall, placing his palms onto her behind, did the same- they sweetly rocked each others' world in between loving kisses and the most delicious sounds.

Soon they broke the connection between their lips. Kendall glanced down at her and lifting one hand up he quietly caressed her cheek- down they were still moving. Both holding back even if they knew they could easily come this way. It was so erotic as nothing they experienced before. Loving looks, sweet and hot touches, closeness, just too much at once, but both embraced all the emotions and with that they were able to drag every passing second, they were able to grow their pleasure without losing it.

His hand from her face moved down on her body. He travelled between her breasts again, on the middle of her tummy and soon he reached the line of her panties. She closed her eyes and focused hard to feel every single vibration rushing through her system.

Two of Kendall's fingers were there again, stroking her clit just the right way. With the move of his cock from beneath and with those fingers inside, she didn't know how long she could take it. There was a second when it all got too intense, all the soft slowness what kind of pace Kendall dictated, and she gripped heavily into both of his bicep, tilted her head back and came with a quiet cry flavored with Kendall's name.

He watched her falling apart and held her stable enough with his hand still on her back. Once he leant down and crashed their lips together, he kissed her pleasure away. He literally felt all of the joy flooding over into his body through their connected mouths.

They pulled apart for a few inches to catch some air. Both smiling and hips still were moving against one another. Kendall slipped his fingers out of her panties and drew onto her breasts, around both nipples with her sweet essence. "Oh" she sighed once when Kendall poking his tongue out leant forward first licked off the juice from the right bud and then with agonizing slowness he moved to the left one, too, only to repeat the process.

"Please" Melanie begged when Kendall took too long with the left nipple. Kendall giggled against her skin and kissed a trail up to her mouth. He kissed her passionately meanwhile gently placing her onto the bed. Leaning above her, with one hand he moved back into her panties. Oh how much he loved those noises coming out of her mouth as he caused her more and more pleasure second by second.

His cock rubbed against her thigh and soaked her skin with some pre-cum. She moaned again once she sensed the sticky thing on herself. Kendall once ran up and down on her right side – still kissing her slowly and passionately - then stopped on her panties again and hooking his finger into the strap, he pulled it off her.

They glanced at each other again for a little while whilst Kendall re-positioned himself above her. With one leg he gently parted her legs and got between them. Leaning on his elbows next to her body, Kendall captured her lips once again. Meanwhile they kissed she pulled her legs up, her knees bent. As Kendall sensed that permission was given he eased into her.

"Gently, please." She murmured against his pink lips once she felt him filling her out fully. "It's been a while." She added and Kendall sweetly hummed, "I've got you."

Slowly he withdrew, she was tight, squeezed him as nothing ever then thrust back again with everything he had but ever so gently that she never complained. Their bodies stuck together, as well as their mouths and their lower halves. Their pleasure grew, in the slowest pace they were climbing together up to their highs.

There was just one well spotted thrust and she climaxed again, this time with Kendall inside of her and he was right there with her, they shared the joy, they trembled together as Kendall led both of them trough the orgasm with a few more shoves into her sweet and warm core.

"I love you, Melanie." He whispered into her ear once he gave her everything he could and tightened his arms around her.

She said the words back after catching some air into her emptied lungs and squeezed his body closer to her; she never again wanted to release her lover.

With a last kiss Kendall managed to pull out of her and laid next to her covering them both with the comforter and reaching aside for the switch to blur the lights.

They enjoyed their tight embrace for a while in total silence.

"What's the title?" once Kendall asked, his fingertips running up and down on her right arm as she was resting on his chest with her arm over his abdomen.

"Title?" she looked up at him not knowing what he was talking about.

Kendall pushed some hair out of her forehead, "your book."

"Oh." Melanie smiled but with a silent grin on her face she said, "Play with hearts."

"How apt." Kendall breathed. She remained mute. "I'd love to read it though."

"Oh do you now?" she asked and relaxed hearing the softness in Kendall's voice.

He hummed, "yeah. And then let's write a book together."

Her smile grew ear to ear, "really?"

"Sure. Let's put this scene, what we just now lived here, into it."

"Never would leave this out. Best night of my life." She kissed him. "I love you so much and I hope you … "

"Shh. Not again." Kendall placed his finger onto her lip just the same way as once he already did today. "I believe you did everything because you love me. I love you, too. It's all that matters. At least we have a nice history to tell. A nice and crazy way how we realized how much we need each other."

"I love you so much Kendall. So, so, so much." Every word was escorted by a kiss on his chest.

They cuddled there together for the rest of the night. There started the story of their book, the story of the book which they kept writing in their entire life with happiness, sometimes with hard, sad times but always filled with endless love.

* * *

**-The End-**


End file.
